Spicy Cherry
by AkibaraLatina
Summary: Charlotte Pennyworth is a normal girl that just re-moved to the Wayne Manor to start a new life Cherry is just a new meta-human that wants to change the world as a strange hero/thief What do these girls have in common other than the guy they like? Stay tune to find out Sequel of UNEXPECTED CHANGES Nightwing x OC rated M by language and stuff discontinue 'til further notice.. sorry
1. Chapter 0

**All Young Justice and Justice League characters belong fully to DC comics and their associates, same goes with the TV version of both groups. Believe me, if YJ and JL where mine, I would of put some interesting scenes in the show like Nightwing without shirt, Roy won't be a full blown junkie married to a psycho killer, Garfield aka Beast Boy wouldn't of lost his mom, and the nickname of Richard aka first Robin aka Nightwing wouldn't be Dick .**

* * *

Name: Charlotte Pennyworth aka Charlie

Age: 18 (Dick: 18)

Height: 5'5 (Dick: 6'2)

Personality: Nice, friendly, honest, stubborn, loud, clever, protective, and impulsive

Talents: Sings and draws

Singing voice: Cristina Scabbia like (Lacuna Coil singer)

Art style: Abstract and Asian

Family: Grace (mom), Samantha (little sister), and Alfred (uncle)

Info: Charlie just graduated from a public school in Miami as an honor roll student and as co captain of both Color Flag and Drama Club. Thanks to her grades and extracurricular activities, she won a full scholarship to Gotham University. Her family means the world to Charlie and she'll do anything to protect, like her mother already witness.


	2. Chapter 1 New yet old arrival

******All Young Justice and Justice League characters belong fully to DC comics and their associates, same goes with the TV version of both groups. Everything you don't find familiar which is almost everything is mine. **

* * *

Chapter 1: New yet old arrival

Dick POV / Wayne Manor / August 1, 2016 – Monday – 2pm

"What going on? I ask slowly walking down the stairs wearing only my blue PJ pants, tired eyes on Barb and Tim as they sit at the end of the stairs.

"Nothing, just waiting for Al." Tim, my and Batman's protégé, answers turning his head to look at me as he leans on the railing, a shy smile on his face.

I blink at him, stopping some steps behind them, finding it weird to see them like this. I understand if Tim does it cause he gets eager when Alfred goes out and brings something he likes like a video game. But Barb is another story. Sure she looks pleased when her eyes fall upon the older man but this is a new level of excitement and eagerness.

"And he forgot." Barb, my long time friend and partner in crime, mockingly said as she looks at me over her shoulder with a smirk, sitting two steps in front of Tim.

"Forgot whaaaaat?" I ask mixed with a yawn, really not knowing what she's talking about.

"Alfred's surprise." Barb said as I stare at her still not knowing what she talking about.

"You really have short memory." Tim said making me turn to look at him.

Being leader of the Team has been hard and time consuming work, so needless to say I had been forgetting some things like academic work. Other thing I had forgotten is social activities like a friend's birthday party. But those are sacrifices that come with the job of being a hero.

But it seems that my little glitch of forgetting has been getting worst cause Wally called me one night telling me to get my head straight or I'll become like Batman in my 20's all cause I stood him up at a reunion.

"You gotta wait and see then." Barb said as they return to stare at the oak door.

I let out a sigh, no in the mood for their games, and walk towards the kitchen, my hunger kicking in. Last time I'm going on at all nighters mission with an empty stomach.

Charlotte POV

"Damn, is bigger than I remember." I mumble as uncle Alfred drives through open metal gates, wheel crunching on the while gravel, Wayne Manor up ahead.

"Of course is going to look bigger. You haven't been here since you were nine." Uncle said in his uptight and annoying british butler voice as he continues to drive.

(Almost 10 years? Time flies.) I thought starring at the four story mansion as the car stops infront of the grand roman like entrance.

(And it still gives me the creeps) I thought with a scowl as I step out of the white Sequoia, shivers running down my spine.

I have no idea why but this mansion always gives me the creeps. Shivers would always run down my spine, my skin would have goosebumbs or how I like to call it Chicken Skin, especially when I was a kid and at night. I even had the sensation that I was being watch and studied.

Yes, I was a very paranoid kid with a very wild imagination and that BOY didn't help my paranoia at all with his mean and scary pranks.

(God, please let him be gone.) I thought, not remember his name at the moment, already seeing him far away in some sort of apartment or better in a other state.

"Are you alright?" Uncle asks, snapping me out of my daze, and turn to him slightly annoyed with his voice.

"You don't talk like that every day, right?" I ask walking towards the back of the truck, finding it weird to hear him talking like a British man regardless that our family comes from England.

"Follow me. We'll take your belonging out later." He said walking up the stone stairs, arms straight, and nose high, ignoring my question completely.

I quickly follow him, putting the theme of his voice on hold, and when I reach the top I scowl when I notice him standing by the open the door, waiting for me to enter first like I'm superior to him.

"Ya kidding, right?" I ask glaring at him, an aggravated finger pointing at the door.

"Just go in" he simply answers making me roll my eyes and reluctantly walk in.

"Alfred!" a boy shouts, his voice echoing slightly as he jumps from his spot on the stairs and walk towards me, a red head girl following close behind him.

"Master Tim. Miss Gordon." Uncle greets as he close the door behind him, my mind finding it weird to hear him say master to a kid that look around fourteen.

The kid is at least my shoulder height, black hair silky looking hair, and for some reason he has dark glasses on that don't let me see the color of his eyes. The girl is another story. She is at least three inches taller than me, under shoulder length auburn red hair, and bright blue eyes. They both shyly smile at me and I smile back as uncle stand beside me.

"Charlotte, I would like you to meet Master Tim Drake and Miss Barbara Gordon." Uncle introduces, motioning to each teen, his voice showing upmost respect towards them.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Tim said with a bit of red on his cheeks, which I fin cute, as we shake hands.

"Nice to meet you too." I greet back with a more confident smile as we let go of hands.

"Welcome to Gotham." Barbara said as we lock hands. "And please call me Barb." She slightly begged her hand squeezing mine slightly to show her desperation.

"Only if you call me Charlie." I begged back with the same smile I gave Tim, nobbing slightly my uncle due to his use of my full name, and we let go of hands, my uneasiness lowering a bit by their welcoming feeling.

"Charlotte, are you hungry?" uncle asks when we finish greeting each other; our attention now zoomed on him.

The question is literally music to my ears as my stomach let out a grumble. My flight from Miami to Gotham was the worst flight I ever had. The original plan was to arrive around midday and then eat lunch somewhere along the way to Wayne Manor. But nothing can't go my way.

The plane that was suppose to take me in the morning had some mechanical problem and finding a replacement was a hassle for the company, cause it was the second plane that malfunction. The food given at the place looked like a mutated version of a sandwich, so eating that was out of the question.

Then to make my flight experience more awesome, one of my suitcase disappear and it'll be return any day of this to next week, all depends on the plane that comes from Texas.

(Seriously, how could they of lost a bright Wonder Woman vs. Hawkgirl suitcase with my name on it?) I thought confused, repeating the same question that I nicely shouted to the representative of the company.

And to top it all, uncle couldn't stop somewhere to eat cause rush hour was about to start due to some damages done to a main highway and the road we had to take was the alternative route. THANKS JOKER!

All of that with a honey covered fruit salad and vanilla muffin filled stomach which I ate around nine in the morning.

"Starving actually." I whined, patting my grumbling stomach, making him nob.

"Very well. Master Tim, Miss Gordon would you please take Charlotte to the kitchen? I need to attend some errand that can't wait." Uncle asks not noticing the change in his voice when he said errand not the fact that he has a com-link in his ear that's currently ringing.

"Sure, that way she can meet Dick." Barb said with a gentle smile and start to lead the way, all of us bidding my uncle a 'see you later' as he walks to who knows where.

"I totally forgot how big this place is." I mumble as we enter the ballroom, our shoes echoing as they step on the shiny surface.

"You had been here?" Tim asks as they stop to stare as me as I stare at the now white and baby yellows room, silently admiring the modern Victorian décor that I haven't seen before.

"Yeah, when I was a kid." I answer taking some steps back, my eyes staring at the crystal doors that make the whole wall as sunlight through them to illuminate room, as memories start to flood my head.

My mind starts to play classical piano music that echoes through the whole room as ghost of important people chattering and giggly children start to fill the room, servants walking here and there. A smirk appear on my face as a ghost of me and that boy pass by me, shoving both hands inside my hacker as my eyes move to stare at the chandeliers.

"Uncle Al broke his arm when I was nine, however that happened, and mom volunteer to replace him while he heals." I informed putting my attention now on the circle that's on the center of the floor, remembering the time I dance with Bruce out of pity cause a girl turned him down by some unknown reason. I think the woman name was Rachel or something.

Heck, I still remember the time that Bruce ordered the pianist to play 'Once upon a December' all to please my princess obsession. It was fun moment except for the part of forcing me to dance with that prankster. Still, awesome memory.

I turn to them, the music and ghost gone, and silent told them to continue with the leading. We pass through the Breakfast and Dining Room, in each room seeing ghost of my memories. Oh the joys of an eggs and bacon food fight.

Barb quickly opens the kitchen swing door, Tim and I close behind, only for all of use to stop to stare at the scene infront of us. A guy wearing nothing but his blue sleeping pants, standing beside the fridge, drinking who knows what with his back at us.

But our reason to stop wasn't what he was doing by the fridge but what his free hand is doing inside his pants.

(I hate boys when they scratch their junk without a care.) I thought with a deep scowl as the guy continues to scratch, hold, or whatever he is doing with his privates, oblivious of our presences.

Don't get me wrong, I understand why boys grab and scratch their dicks on random moment but I still find it annoying when they don't do it discretely or fast. But the main factor that annoys me the most is when they grab it by other reason like laughing.

Laughter comes from the mouth aka up north, not down south between your legs. GET IT STRAIGHT BOYS CAUSE IT AIN'T SEXY!

"Hi, Dick." Barb suddenly said, having enough of the free show, and I held in my laughter when the guy jumps, almost choking on whatever he was drinking, and quickly slips his hand out of his pants as some pasty white liquid falls on the floor,

(That better not be what I think it is.) I thought with all laughter gone, Barb thinking the same thing as me when she throws a glance at me over her shoulder, while innocent Tim stare at the guy like nothing happened.

He turns around in slight shock and nervously smiles as us, his lips covered with the same pasty liquid that fell to the floor. To mine and Barb's relief, the pasty thing comes from the bottle of yogurt that's in his hand.

"Hey, guys." He said putting the bottle inside the stainless steel fridge, slamming the door with his foot as he turns to face us completely while whipping his mouth with his clean hand.

I don't know why but this guy looks really familiar. Something about the way he's dressed and his eyes, it all feels as if I seen it before.

"Um, who's your friend?" he asks slightly nobbing at my direction as I stare at him, the question an obvious awkward breaker.

(Whoever he is, he got hell of a bod.) I thought checking him out discretely. He has a very toned and muscular upper body; he even has a four about to be six pack. I don't know if the V form on his waist is a good thing, but it looks nice on him. And those scares, they just make him look more… (Wait, what the hell am I thinking?) I thought stopping myself from any other thought.

"You don't remember her?" Tim asks making me stare at him confused.

"Um should I?" Dick asks just as confused making Barb shake her head with a wide smirk.

"Yeah, why should he?" I ask, crossing my arms across my chest as the young teen stare at both older teens.

"You been living here since you were eight, right?" Barb asks Dick taking some steps forward to stand between us, starring at both of us, her thoughts in sync with the young teen.

"Um, yeah." Dick answer slightly confused by the question.

"And you came here when you were nine, right?" Tim asks as they all turn to stare at me and I answer with a nob.

"So it's logical that you guys meet being the same age, according to Al's info." Bard said looking at me as she leans on the island that's on the center of the room and then at Dick, her works making me think.

My eyes move to stare at the shirtless guy, only to gasp silently.

(He's the boy.) I thought, my eyes seeing a ghost of the blue eyes nine year old pranks standing infront of Dick with the same pj pants and a gray tank top.

"Grayson?" I ask with a lot of doubt, the name for some reason ringing in my head.

Blue orbs lock with light green and he starts to study my body and face, which it's slightly weird but I know that is his way to try and recognize me.

"Scary Charlie?" Dick asks with the same doubt as I, the name instantly making me scowl and growl in anger,

"When are you going to call me by my real name?!" I growls balling my fist as I glare at him.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it." He said walking towards me, to greet me in some sort of way.

"Touch me with that hand and you'll lose it." I growls pointing at his hand, my warning making him stop at mid stride when he notice my finger.

"My thoughts exactly." Bard said making him chuckle as he stare at the accused hand.

"Uh um, right." He mumbles changing his course to the sink.

It's been years since I heard him call me like that but the nickname isn't as old. Everyone at middle school used to call me that just to get on my nerves. I know that I'm a scardy cat, I don't need idiotic teens to remind me that.

Thank God everyone stop calling me that when-

"Anyways, let's get you some food." Barb said walking towards the fridge, my stomach grumbling at the thought of frozen soon to be warm food.

"Yay, food." I let out walking towards the fridge, passing by Grayson as he finish washing his hand as Tim leans on the stop that Barb was on the island.

"We have last night bacon wrap chicken, salad, hot dogs…" Bard start to list out as we stare at the fridge, her finger pointing at every food she mentions.

"Barb, forget that." Grayson said as he dries his hand with a paper towel, both of us turning to stare at him curiously.

"I ordered take-out some minutes ago; I'll just call again and add whatever Charlie wants. My treat." He finish taking out his phone, speed dialing the restaurant number.

"Are you even going to ask if I want to eat whatever you eating?" I ask making him roll his eyes and start to talk what I think it's Chinese.

* * *

**Please remember to review and/or PM =D love you all **


	3. Chapter 2 Those green and yellow eyes

******All Young Justice and Justice League characters belong fully to DC comics and their associates, same goes with the TV version of both groups. Everything you don't find familiar which is almost everything is mine. **

* * *

Chapter 2-Those green and yellow eyes

Dick POV / Gotham Streets

"I'm here." I mumble jumping from a clothes store roof to land on a tavern's roof on a crouch position, water splashing around me, my masked eyes starring forward with determination.

Is pass midnight, maybe one in the morning, and while trotting on a sector that Batman and I agree to secure, BM called requesting mine and Batgirl's help on a upcoming robbery on both convenient store and the next door pharmacy.

"You're just in time." BG said crouching beside BM, both of them covered by the shadow of the night, BM eyes glued to the scene below them.

I push myself to a standing position and walk towards them, my mind ready for battle.

"Who told you about this?" I ask crouching beside BG, my eyes glued to two black cars that just parked in front of the stores that BM told us about.

"I have my ways." BM said with a smirk which made me smirk too.

Batman ways to find things out are either good or just plain evil. Good would be asking question in the place you work and with minimal threat and glares. While evil would be something like dangling the person upside down from a seven story building.

I still remember my first evil interrogation. I was ten, on the verge to become a full sidekick, and BM feed my mischievous way by dangling a drug dealer 'till we got answers about the cartel. At first I was nervous cause I never expect this to be part of the job but Alfred calmed me down through the com-link, assuring me that BM won't hurt anyone without a purpose.

"What gang is it?" BG asks, her attention turned to look at her still mentor.

"Does it matter?" BM asks making her pouting slightly as he takes out his grappling gun from his utility belt.

BG and I silently stand up to do the same, confident that the shadows will cover us, but BG suddenly stops, her attention drawn to something.

"Guys, look." She suddenly said pointing down, making me and BM to look down.

Out of nowhere, someone came out from the shadows of the buildings. Judging by the way the person is walking, the person is female. Everything that the girls its wearing is either gray or black, excluding her shoe, A black beanie that's tightly on her head at the same time shadowing her eyes, a gray hoodie shirt that's clearly tow size bigger, and black fitting stretch pants. But the most eye catching are her combat boot; bright cherry red.

"Who's that?" BG asks as the girl slowly walks towards the goons as they start to step out of the car.

"Either a pass by or just more trouble" BM simple answer as he ready himself to shoot his hook waiting for an answer to his statement.

For some reason, my eyes stay glue on the unknown girl. Her steps are almost silent regardless of the heavy shoes she's wearing, her arms barely move as she walks with her hand inside her hoodie's pockets, and her eyes are glues to the floor.

"Keep on walking, just keep on walking." BG mumbles as her eyes stay on the girl as she was pass the four thugs that stopped in front of the pharmacy.

I sigh in relief, not in the mood to fight a girl, and just when I grab my grappling hook, BG and I silently gasp at the scene below us.

"What is she doing?" I whisper as the girl stops and leans on the wall that divides both stores.

"Keep on going bitch, there's no work here." A guy with a rough voice ordered, quickly classifying the girl as a prostitute as he takes some steps towards her.

"You know what bother me the most of low-life thugs like you?" she asks slipping her hands out of her jacket to show us biker gloved hands.

"We don't care, so move it." Another guy order, charging at her, and when he put his hand on her shoulder to push her, her hand quickly snaps up, grabbing the guy by the wrist.

The guys starts to grunt in pain, her nails digging in his skin, and when he swing to punch her with his free hand, she simply blocks it by grabbing his fist hand.

"What annoys me is that you guys don't know…" she stops putting force on the guy's wrist but what shocks me the most is that her eyes start to glow orange. "…when TO GIVE UP!" she growls loudly suddenly kicking the guy right on the chest, his body flying only to slam on the car's door, almost taking two of his friends.

"What the fuck?!" another guy shrieks in shock, starring at the girl with wide eyes.

She slowly starts to raise both of her sleeves, stopping them right above her elbows. For reason her body just ooze with confidence, not even scared or nervous that she largely outnumbered.

"Wrong day to mess with us, girly." A guy said as they start to encircle her.

"Wrong day to be you." She said back but this time with a smirk.

The girl takes a fighting pose and stare at all seven thugs as they cover all her angles.

"She's crazy." BG said in panic as she stares at the scene in utter shock.

"Wait" BM said when I raise my hand to shot my grappling hook, my inner self annoyed of all the interruptions.

"Let's see what she can do." BM said noticing the confused stares that BG and I were giving him.

"She gonna get beat up." I let out in panic as all the thugs stare at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move to attack.

"We'll jump in when things get out of hand, for now stay put." He said with great authority, eyes glued on the girl.

"You bitch." The guy in front of her shouts as he charges at her, a crowbar in hand ready to swing.

The girl swiftly spins out of the way, the crowbar swing to hit nothing but air, and in a swift move she karate chops the back of the guy head. To everyone shock, especially Batman's, the guy fall down, unconscious.

(She went straight to a pressure point.) I thought as the thugs look at their friend's body in shock.

"Who's next?" she asks with playfulness as she smirks at her enemies.

The thug that's behind her charges with a war cry, a knife in hand, but all she did was twirl out of the way, using his arm as a guideline, and kick the guy on the back with lots of force. The guy quickly lost his footing and tackles one of his friends, the knife sliding away from his hand.

She hit the throat of the guy that beside her with her elbow, the force making him let go of bat he was holding as he tries his best to regain the oxygen she forced out of him. She forcefully turns him around and slams her foot on his chest, the thug's body landing beside his other unconscious friend.

"Three down, five to go." She said as I stare at her in amazement.

These thugs may be considered as minimal threat, but this girl is showing off all her moved and knows actually where to hit with cold precision. Hitting pressure points are an advance fighting style that I had only seen on very skilled fighters, like Batman, and the technique can be lethal.

I crouch, leaning forward, and start to take in her body language better. She is calm, her breath is even, and that taunting smirk hasn't left. Is like, she sees this fight as a game.

"What are you four waiting for?" the one in the middle shouts as he takes some steps back, clearly the leader of the pack. "Go!" he order pointing at the girl.

The four thugs blindly charge at her; crowbar, knives, and bats in their hand, and in a blink of an eye, the closest thug gets kicked under the chin.

"A back flip." BG said in amazement as the girl quickly falls back on her feet as the guy moves away in pain to later dodge a bat and a crowbar that were swing to both of her sides and when the fourth man swings to hit on the stomach, she simply leans back with great flexibility.

"Wow." I let out in shock as the girl pulls herself straight.

She looks over her shoulder, her smirk transforming into a smile, and with all her force she grabs the last guy by the neck and pulls the guy back, knocking him off of his feet, and steps away when the guy lands on the sidewalks, his breath knocked out of him.

The second swinger runs at her, taking advantage that she's giving him her back, and start to swing at her, keeping his distance. The girl jumps away with a twirl and dodge all of his swing. Left, right, head level, stomach level, all swings were dodge while his friends stay back waiting for their turn. To our surprise she grabs the crowbar when it was about to hit her head and the guy suddenly shouts when the metal start to… heat up?

"Is smoke coming from the crowbar?" BG asks as BM activate his binocular that are hooked to his bat mask.

"Interesting." He lets out, deactivating his contraption to see how the girl knocks out both the guy that she threw to the floor and the guy that let go of her new weapon, both being blows to the head, earning a low ouch from BG.

"Three to go." She said more excited than last time as she holds up the crow bar.

The two thugs that are now in front of her stare at her, hands shaking violently, finally seeing the girl as a major threat but what's going on behind her is what caught my attention.

Somehow, in the middle of the action, the leader moved from his position, and place himself behind her. He lifts the front of his shirt and silently takes out a 9 mm, taking advantage of the moment.

"Shit." I mumble quickly taking out one of my bird-a-rang as he points the gun at her.

I shot my weapon, hitting the guy right on the hand. The girls turn around when the leader grunts loudly in pain and her smile literally fell when her falls on the gun and the bird-a-rang that's on the floor.

"The Bats" the pain leader shouts, holding his hand, his two comrades automatically running away.

"Hey! Come back here!" she shouts turning towards the cowardly thugs and throws a now red crowbar with all her might only to miss one of them by an inch, and when the leader turns around, I jump in surprise when a fireball hits the pavement in front of the leader's feet.

The guy falls flat on his ass, his face white as a sheet of paper, wide eyes staring at the now smoking spot that was merely inches away from his toes.

"You move, your pants are next." She growls, now in a bad mood, as he stare at her left hand now engulf in flame as she glare at him over her shoulder, earning a shakey nob from him.

We automatically shot our grappling hook, seeing that everything is over, and I swing down first, BG and BM close behind me.

"Are you alright?" I ask landing in front of her while BG lands beside the thug, a bright yellow bat-cuff in her hand.

"I am now." She said with a sudden wide smile and what I think its blush around her cheek as her left hand extinguishes, smokes coming out from her finger tips, as Batman lands behind me.

"What were you thinking?" BM snaps walking forward, the girl's attention now on him as he stands beside me, her head slightly tilt sideway.

"You could have gotten hurt or worst." BM said as he glare at the now pouting girl, his voice sounding more like a scolding father than a hero.

BM may be cold and sometime cruel to others, but when it comes to young kids that look around my age, he acts differently. Heck, I still remember the time he saved a 17 year old prostitute and gave a scholarship to study at a beauty college. The girl now is a hair stylist about to graduate.

"Hey. I handled it well…" She whines shoving her hand inside her jacket, her face reminding me of a little girl. "… For my first time here." She mumbles lowly through her teeth but loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Are you kidding me?! I got beat up by a damn rookie!" the thug shouts only to shriek when the girl turn around with her eyes glowing bright orange, shutting him up instantly.

"Clean your ears better. I said for my first time here." She growls making him shrink some more. "Trust me, I ain't no rookie." She finishes her eyes losing its glow as BG calls Gordon, requesting for a patrol car to pass by our location.

"Regardless of you being a rookie or not, the risks are still the same." I said gently, getting closer to her as turns to stare at me.

She leans her head back a bit and I can finally see her eyes as light from the light post fall on her shadowed face. To my shock, her eyes are a mix between bright light green with yellow spikes coming out from her pupil.

(Wow.) I thought starring directly at her eyes, being the only words that can describe her eyes as she pouts out of anger.

"I know all the risks that comes from the job." She said, her eyes showing the determination behind her childish mask and her eyes turn to look at the cold eyes of the Dark Knight. "And I gladly accept it." She said her face turning serious again.

BM open his mouth to retort what she said but stops when the girl looks over her shoulder in slight panic as the wailing of sirens is heard far behind but getting closer by the second.

"And that's my cue." She said all giggly and makes a mocking salute pose. "Laters." She said with a wide smile, the three of us surprise by her sudden mood swing, and in a quick spins she runs away from us, passing BG in the process.

"Don't" BM said putting a hand on BG's shoulder when she took some steps to chase the girl.

"I have a feeling that we'll see her soon." BM explains when BG was about to ask why.

"Nightwing, knock the guy down. We'll let Gordon and his mean deal with them." BM said staring at all the thugs that are still out while I take out a gas sphere from my black utility belt.

"Wait, what?!" the thug screams in shock as I walk towards him, pressing the center of the sphere, as BM readies his grappling gun.

"Wait, no no no no no no, I know my right and you can't…" he begs in panic only to fall flat on his back as he gets covered by the green gas, falling asleep the second he inhales it.

"Each of you, return to your sectors, we'll discuss this moment at the Cave." BM said as he shot his grappling gun and disappears through the buildings.

"Why do you think Batman let her leave?" BG asks taking out her grappling hook as she move to stand beside me.

"Who knows? Curiosity I guess." I answer as BG shoots her hook over the convenient store.

"See you tomorrow." BG said letting herself get pulled by the hook while I run towards the alley of the tavern, bidding her a quick bye.

(I didn't get her name.) I thought running up the fire escape, really hoping that BM's word would come true.

* * *

**Please remember to review and tell me how you like these two episodes so far. Be honest but not mean.**


	4. Chapter 3 Phobia

**Like always, i don't own anything young justice/justice league related and everything else that isn't familiar to you is mine. Please remember review and ps this chapter is more of a filler but it's good... i think**

* * *

Chapter 3-Phobia

Charlotte POV / August 2, 2016 – Tuesday – 11am

Birds. All I can hear is birds chirping happily as I snuggle close to my neon blue pillow that I brought from him, their song sound more and more like a lullaby.

(This feels awesome.) I thought with a smirk as I try to sleep some more.

I turn around, finding the sunlight slightly annoying as it hits my face, but in the process of getting comfortable something hits my forehead. I slowly open my eyes, a scowl of discomfort on my face, and the only thing I can see is a black blur in front of me.

"What the hell?" I tiredly whisper and start to rub my eyes, trying to get rid of my clouded vision.

I re-open my now clear eyes only to gasp in horror at what I see.

Dick POV / Library

"Is Charlie still sleeping?" Tim asks laying on the bean back in front of the turned off fireplace, a comic book in hand as he looks at me over his shoulder.

"Yeah." I answer looking at the clock of my laptop as I sit by the main desk.

"She sleeps a lot." Tim said only for both of us to jump almost out of our skin when a long high pitch screams echoes through the whole mansion. The scream was so hard, that I can bet that it can wake up a whole neighborhood.

"What the hell was that?!" Tim asks in panic as he look at my smirking self, knowing why the scream.

"You'll see." I mumble sinking in my chair, trying my best to hold in my snickering as I hide behind my screen of my laptop.

"GRAYSOOON! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Charlie shouts in anger, her voice reaching the library, as Tim nervously stares at me, his eyes showing both fear and curiosity.

"What did you do?" Tim asks a bit shaky as I sink deeper to my chair.

Charlie POV

"Charlotte, what is the meaning of your vulgar screaming?" uncle Al asks angrily as I run down in my green yoga pants and a baggy white shirt that drop from one my shoulder, showing off the purple strap of my bra.

"Where is Grayson?" I growl, my hands tightening on the tail of the realistic looking komodo dragon, my eyes showing pure raw anger that even Superman would shrink too.

"At the library but – Charlotte!" uncle shouts as I march pass him, my mind set on one thing: beat up Richard Grayson.

I automatically march though the reception room and the share bathroom, being this the shortest way to get to the main library, and when I get there all I see is a scared Tim sitting on the floor and a snickering Grayson sitting in front of his laptop.

"You! Are! An ASSHOLE!" I shout throwing the lizard only to hit the laptop.

"Hey!" Grayson shouts as the computer crash on the floor with force.

"What the hell, Charlotte? I was joking around!" he shouts as he stares at maybe now broken laptop as uncle stands by the doorway.

"I don't give fuck! You are a complete asshole!" I shout turning around, roughly passing by my uncle.

Dick POV

"What the hell is her problem?" I shout pushing myself to pick my laptop only to growl when I notice a crack on the screen, seeing that the machine opened up by the force and land sprawled open.

"Master Richard, have you forgotten Charlotte's phobia?" Alfred asks as I fall on my chair with the broken laptop in hand and stare at him confused, Tim starring at both of us.

"Phobia?" I ask really not understanding what he's saying.

"Maxwell Montrov." He simply said as I search in my mind for that familiar name.

"Oh no," I let out quickly remembering her deepest fear and how it started.

**Flashback ; nine years ago**

"Charlie!" I shout running out of the ball and stop in the middle of the terrace.

It's a bright yet comfortable summer day and I just returned from my tae-kwan-do lesson. So as a way to relax, I want to bother/play with Charlie as much as I can to later go to my room and wash up for dinner.

"Charlie!" I shout running out of the terrace, my shoes meeting the garden's grass. "Where is she?" I ask with a pout searching through the vast garden and the forest edge. How hard it's to find a mass of brunette hair in a plain of green?

"Alfred told me that she was around here." I whined, upset that I can't find my favorite prank victim.

I turn around to search for the girl some other place only to jump when a ice chilling scream echo's through the garden.

"CHARLIE!" I shout extremely worried, running towards where I think the scream came from.

"Charlie where are you?!" I ask in panic standing by the forest edge, the silence just making me worry more.

"RICHARD!" Charlie screams to my right and I quickly follow.

I run through bushes, jump over roots, and even push away low branches. All I can hear other than my labor breath and pounding heart is Charlie's low shrieks and … hissing?

I jump over a bush only to gasp at the scene in front of me. Charlie is on the floor, crying hysterically, all the while cradling her hand as she trembles. From afar I saw a familiar lizard, running away from where we are a golden ribbon in its mouth.

"Charlie." I let out in concern, trotting towards her, and when I look down, my mouth drops.

Scratches cover her whole legs, blood trailing down from some of them. Her arms are far worse than her legs as I notice some bite marks on them.

"Charlie." I gently said, kneeling in front of her as she continues to cradle her left hand, ignoring me.

"Let me see." I begged starring at her as she silently cries, hiccupping on some random moment.

"Leave me alone." She whisper, her voice more broken than ever.

"Please." I bet when she cowards away from me when I stretch my hand towards her.

Minutes pass and none of us move. Slowly, Charlie let's go of her hand, and start to place it on mine, blood dripping from it. A huge vicious looking bite mark covers almost her whole palm, but I was glad that the lizard has small teethes so no big damage was done.

"Max's lizard did it." She hiccupped as she lifts her head to look at me with red puffy tear filled eyes, her body visibly shaking.

Max is rich kid that dropped by a week ago for my monthly play date. For some reason he brought his lizard pet, showing it at all of us, and right there we thought that it would be fun to scare Charlie.

So, we put the lizard as it sleep on the desk she was reading by and when we made her look down, she screamed so hard that I thought her lunch would of pop and the crystal shatter. But what we didn't think was the lizard jumping out of the open window, scared out of his mind.

Bruce and Grace appeared minutes later in panic only to smile, worry free, when they saw me tie my sleeve around her hand with the purpose to stop the bleeding.

Three weeks later, Max was on the floor of the Drawing Room with a bloody nose. Why? 'Cause he coldly said that he won't apologize to a girl that's daughter of a servant.

Ever since then, Charlie been scared of all kind of reptiles and it's my entire fault.

**End of Flashback**

"I'm an idiot." I growl holding my head in anger as Tim and Al watch me pace from side to side.

"Yes you are." Tim casually said after hearing the story of Charlie's phobia and gave him my best Batman like glare, making him hide behind his comic book.

"Master Richard, I suggest you to wait for Charlotte to… cool down and then try to apologize." Al said making me stop my pace and stare at him.

I nob with frustration, agreeing with his suggestion, and we watch him. After making sure that Al disappears, I let out a frustrated growl as I back to my chair and let my body fall.

"What you gonna do now?" Tim asks as I cover my eyes with my arm, a deep frown my face.

"I have (sigh) no idea." I answer, mu minds starting to think of possible ways to apologize.

(Face to face ain't gonna work.) I thought imagining the outcome of that. A shiver runs down my spine as I imagine her glaring at me as she reaches for a metal baseball bat.

(Flower will give the wrong message.) I thought, not seeing Charlie as a girly girl even though I haven't seen her for so long. (I don't even know her favorite flower.) I concluded, not noticing Tim's thoughtful face.

"What about a gift?" Tim let's out making me uncover my eyes and stare at him.

"Like what? We don't know her and I don't think that my childhood memories will work." I mumble, our eyes locking on each other but then I smirk.

"Or maybe I'm wrong." I said taking out my iPod and start to type rapidly.

"What are you looking for?" Tim asks as I click on a nearby store.

"You'll see." I answer with a smirk when I found what I'm looking for and march out of the library, leaving a confused Tim behind.

Charlie POV / 7pm / Same day

"Can you grab the sauce, please?" uncle asks as I take off my apron, earning a nob from me.

After an extensive exchange of words, uncle agrees that I'll help him only in the kitchen, house chores like swiping are let for him to deal alone which I find unfair. This house is huge as hell; it gotta take at least a whole week to clean at least the first floor.

I grab the bowl filed with alfredo sauce that I made and walk towards the Dining Room. The Dining is just as grand as the mansion, but it doesn't look the same.

Last time I ate here, the room looked out dated and gloomy especially with the red curtains that the windows had and the constant eating with the light of the fire. Now the room looks classy and brighter, the roof is white with two chandeliers hanging, Victorian décor around the cables edges. The walls are white, the fireplace that's to the left of the room stayed the same, black, and the table is a bit darker with rug under it to keep in place.

"This place had a mayor make-over." I said putting the bowl on the table and then grab three deep plates.

"Master Bruce thought it would be nice to chance the place." Uncle said as he puts two plates on the other side of the table.

"Forgot a plate." I mumble putting the last place on the end where Bruce eats.

"I don't know what you mean." Uncle said as I cross my arms.

"Where's yours?" I ask walking towards him.

"I don't eat here." He answers making me look at him in shock.

"Why not?" I ask as he puts silver forks beside every plate, walking by me.

"Charlotte, there are things that you got to let be." He said making me look at him confused and slightly aggravated.

"You been living here for a long time, even when I was a baby, and you are literally part of the family yet they don't treat you like one?" I ask a bit taken back at the info.

"I agreed to these terms, turning down almost every offer that Master Bruce and Master Richard made to join them." He said as he places the last fork. "Regardless, I don't always eat alone." He finishes making me sigh, his eyes clearing saying that this is the end of the discussion.

"Whatever, then." I said grabbing a plate. "I'm gonna eat with you." I finish walking towards the kitchen.

Minutes later, Barbara, Tim and Grayson walks in laughing about who knows what and to my surprise Bruce was behind them with a smirk.

"Well, isn't this a sight; the elusive playboy, Bruce Wayne." I joked with a smirk as Bruce stares at me confused.

"Imagine brown short hair in a nine year princess obsession body." I let out trying to jog his memory a bit faster.

"Charlie!" Bruce let's out as we both smile and walk towards him.

We brace each in a hug, his fit arms squeezing me tightly, and smile, finding his hug extremely comforting. I always found his and uncle's hugs very father like and being fatherless, this feels awesome especially with the cologne that he's wearing.

"Interesting…hair." Bruce said as we let go of each other, his eyes staring at my black, green, and blue waist length hair.

"I couldn't decide so I bunch them all together." I mumble as he starts to mess with my bangs.

I push his hand away and start to fix my hair as he chuckles. Tim, Barb, and Grayson stare at us with a smirk, not expecting this side of him while uncle smiles at the scene.

"Come on, we have lots to catch up." He said putting his arms around me, slowly pulling me towards the table.

"And I stop here." I let out slipping out of his arms when we were about to pass my uncle.

"I want to eat with my uncle tonight, we can talk later." I said starring at Bruce as he smiles.

"As you wish… for now." Bruce mumbles making me roll my eyes as I smirk.

Barb and Tim gave me a quick hello, Tim clearly sad that I wasn't going to eat with him like last night but I cheered him up with the news that I'll join him by dessert.

My eyes never stay more than five seconds on Grayson, still angry at him. Out of all the people to understand my fear of lizard should be him but clearly he doesn't. My fear is complex though, I'm not afraid of all lizards or reptiles; my fear is only towards vicious looking ones like komodo dragons and tegus. Especially tegus. Snakes just make me feel uncomfortable, knowing that most of them are very calm and gentle when handled with car, but I can be with one in the same room… as long is a foot away from me.

"I'm full." Tim said patting his stomach 30 minutes later, his plate clean after two serving of alfredo sauce pasta with chicken and bacon bits.

I heard him from my spot on the island in the kitchen and took this as a sign to serve dessert.

"I'll handle it." I said stopping my uncle from standing and walk towards the fridge.

I grab four plates, all filed with creamy vanilla flan, and place them all on a silver platter after putting some slices strawberries on the top to make it look fancy.

"Be careful." Uncle said as I walk out of the kitchen grabbing four spoons from the counter.

"Do you all have space for dessert?" I ask gaining all of their attention as I pass by Tim.

As expected Bruce is sitting on one end of the table. Barb and Tim are on the left side of the table, Barb being the closest to Bruce while Grayson sits on the other side of the table finishing his plate.

"What's for dessert?" Barb asks as I stop between her and Bruce, carefully placing the silver platter between them.

"Grandma's vanilla flan." I answer placing a plate in front of Bruce.

I quickly place the others in front of Barb and Tim, and as promised I sit beside Tim, joining them for dessert with my own little plate.

Grayson silently stare at the empty silver platter that lies beside his adoptive father and then turn his eyes to stare at me as I stare at Tim.

"Um, where's mine?" He asks as Bruce stares between me and his son.

I didn't answer, not caring in the world that Bruce just got dragged in the situation, and turn to Tim. "Do you like it?" I ask as Tim takes a spoonful of the dessert, his eyes glittering at the instant taste of sweet in his mouth, his body literally relaxing in delight.

"It tastes awesome." Tim said covering his mouth so I won't see his mouthful and I smile, glad that my choice of dessert is of his liking.

One thing that everyone should know about me is that I know how to hold a grudge on someone, 'till that someone has the guts to say sorry. I know that Grayson's prank was slightly trivial and I cross the line when fake lizard broke his laptop, but the jerk-ass deserves it. Either way, he was money that literally spills out of his pockets; he can buy another laptop any day.

Bruce turn to look at Grayson as I take a spoonful of my food and then turns to look at me, a smirk playing in his lips.

"Charlie, is it true that you had an eventful morning?" Bruce suddenly asks making me look at him.

"You can say that." I said, giving Grayson a quick glare as he stands up and walks to the kitchen, mumbling who knows what.

"You should have heard her scream Bruce. I almost jump to the roof." Tim said looking at him, his words making me pout.

"I screamed that hard?" I ask trying to remember the sound of my voice. I can't really scream when wanted too, I got to be driven with a strong emotions to let out at least a normal scream let alone one of terror.

"The windows were shaking." Tim said making blink at him in shock as Bruce start to remember all the times that I scream when I was a kid and each memory just gets more loud and painful for his ears.

"No wonder my throat was a bit sore in the morning." I said rubbing my throat as we continue to eat and chat.

Grayson POV

"I swear that girl is soo argh." I mumble lowly as possible pushing the kitchen door open.

"Your dessert, sir." Alfred suddenly said standing by the island, his hand stretched out as he holds a plate of the dessert that Charlie gave to the others.

"Thanks Al." I said taking it and lazily sit by the island, knowing very well that I'll be ignored if I sit on the table.

Tim told Barb and Bruce what happened this morning and Bruce glared at me for doing such prank while Barb laughed about my broken laptop, both of them agreed that I deserved the outcome. Even though it was an innocent prank at first, I knew it was wrong to do such thing in the first place.

(Some host I am.) I growl taking a big bite of the food only to melt in delight. (Holy God, this is good.) I thought enjoying each second of the dessert that's in my mouth.

"Sir, I saw you this afternoon walking out of Charlie's room. May I know why?" Al suddenly asks making me stop immediately, my mouth wide open and my hand holding a spoonful of the dessert.

"Uh, I just left something for her there. I just hope is enough to calm her down, at least." I answer making Al nob and we continue to eat our dessert.

*FF*

Charlotte POV / 9pm

Dinner ended a long time ago but we never left the dining room, Bruce and I eager to catch up. He hasn't change not one bit since I last saw him. Still young looking, handsome, and a playboy. I even asked him about where he been, seeing that he loves to travel a lot, and his stories are all interesting. Especially when he mentioned Japan and Greece. He even said that he'll travel soon and maybe, if work doesn't tie him up, I can go too with Barb, Tim, Uncle Al, and Grayson.

(Yay! A trip with Grayson.) I thought sarcastically as I walk up the stairs to my room.

I ignored Grayson the whole day, even though most of the time he was about buying who knows what, maybe a new laptop, and I was glad he was gone. I'm don't forgive someone even if I did something spiteful back.

I walk into my room, turning the light on, only to stop by my bed when I notice a small box on my bed.

"What's this?" I ask jumping on my bed and grab the box, noticing a little card attach to it.

"Forgive me – Forgive me not." I read out loud, scowling a little when I notice that Grayson is the one that signed it.

(Gotta be another prank of his.) I thought starring at the box.

I slowly open the box, expecting for something to jump out of it, but my eyes widen at what's inside; a gold ribbon. I take out the ribbon, starring at it a bit confused at his choice of gift, and then I smirk when I remember that the day I was attacked by that lizard I was wearing my favorite gold ribbon.

"I can't believe he remembered this." I whisper not noticing a certain someone entering my room.

"So forgive me or forgive me not?" Grayson's voice suddenly asks and when I look up, I notice him leaning by door frame, a nervous smile on his face as he shoves both of his hands inside his pants.

I let out a low 'hmmm', thinking over his words, and then smirk again when my eyes fall on the ribbon. He knew very well that that ribbon was not only favorite but how important it was too me. The ribbon was the first gift that Bruce and Uncle Al gave me when I arrive to the manor and the first sign that someone other than family cared for me.

"You got one last chance." I mumble making him smirk pointing at him with the hand that held the ribbon, pushing my grudge on him aside finding his puppy eyes too cute to ignore.

"Yeah, yeah." He said pushing himself off of the door frame and walk to his room, please that I forgive him... sorta.

* * *

**Remember guys review or add to favorite if you like it.**


	5. Chapter 4 Cherry Strikes part 1

**You guys know the drill, I don't own anything young justice/justice league relates and everything else that isn't familiar is mine. I know, I took my sweet time uploading this episode is that I been busy with the university life and fixing other personal love stuff. Love is sooo fucking complicated sometimes that is annoying. Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 4.1: Cherry Strikes

Nightwing POV / Financial District, Gotham / September 2, 2016 - Midday

"What's the status?" I ask instantly stopping my black with blue stripes motorcycle by the car that Gordon is using as a tactics table as his men surround the main bank of Gotham. Cops surround the closed entrance of the bank sitting on the floor but ready to shot when ordered and a SWAT truck was close to them ready for whatever plan Gordon might come up with. A second perimeter is at every end of the street, a curious crowd of citizens and reporters already trying to sneak in to see.

Alfred called my twenty minutes ago, urging me to go to Financial District 'cause there's a robbery in progress that needs to take care off right away. At first I didn't get it, knowing that Gordon and his man are 100% capable to deal with a bank robbery but Gordon asked for a hero's back up. Batman and Robin are in Vlatava as special guest for Queen Perdita and Batgirl is on a recon mission with Wonder-Girl and Blue Beetle in Brazil. I'm Gotham's only option.

"Good you're here." Gordon greets as I jump out of my bike and stand by him. "The robber is a meta-human and has hostages." He informs me as take out my heat sensor binocular and that a look inside the bank.

Unlike regular heat vision binoculars, there can pass through wall and let the user see what's going on inside. Batman made this binocular when he figured out how Superman did it three years ago; he even screamed out of joy when he finally figured it out. It's a feat that super beneficial and the only thing you got to do is adjust the lenses as a way to zoom in out.

Figures slowly start to take form behind the thick brick wall and what I see it's surprising in a confusing way. Instead of seeing the usual scene of hostages on the floor scared for their lives and a robber pacing around the bank in fear, what I see is almost every hostage lounging on the chair and another adult size figure standing with –

(Kids?) I thought as the adult crown in front of them clearly talking to them.

"Have uh um any demands been made?" I ask my eyes glued to the weird scene which only got weirder when the adult figure start to jump in front of the kids clapping his hands.

"That's the weird part. No demands have been made and all she has done to show here presence was sing to us." He said making me look at him with a 'are you serious' look.

"You kidding, right?" I ask really not believing him.

"I'm just as weird out as you are and if you don't believe me check what's new on the internet." He answers making me look at him still in disbelief.

(No wonder they are soo relaxed.) I thought starring at the cop's body posture. Heck, for once Gordon is relaxed and not shouting orders like he always do. (BG won't believe this when I tell her.) I smirk in my head keep my eyes glue to the binoculars.

The figure sudden stops her running and quickly turns to look at the wall but for some reason I feel like her eyes are on me.

"Wait a minute, since when girls rob big banks?" I ask out loud and start to remember every book I read about criminal profile.

It's almost impossible to believe a woman commit a crime like this. Robbing back are more of a guy thing, no offence to all girls. Every book states that one out of ten women is more likely to commit a crime when personal events are involved. Bank robberies are more of a greedy drive of power and the robbers always work with a pack, not alone.

(Or either she's nuts or she's extremely confident with her powers.) I thought as she suddenly bold towards the counter and jumps over it with great agility.

20 minutes earlier

Cherry POV

(Finally! This is soo awesome!) I said to myself in my head as I walk in to the bank, sucking in my lower lip with anticipation while my red shiny combat boots stomps on the shiny surface.

Today is finally the day that I make my move in Gotham. A move that gonna help my revolution to be more… well more life changing.

I stop at the center of the bank, patting my pockets as if I'm looking for something, but in reality I'm taking in my surroundings.

(What's with this city and the color gray? Geez, is annoying.) I growl to myself glancing at the gray floor and the blue and dusty gold walls that reflect on its surface.

Red round couches lay on random places of the back, giving hose that aren't doing transaction a place to wait and relax. But what really caught my attention is that the place shows off over confidents. A bank with just two weak look guards and not that good security system is just so taunting and laughable.

(Time to teach them a lesson.) I thought when the cop's eyes land on me.

I quickly out stretch my hands, my fingers tips giving out a gray yet bright glow, and in a blink the security doors fall from the roof and every electronic device turns off. Grunts of confusion resound through the bank and I smirk knowing that some devices turned off in front of their owners eyes, the loudest being the kids that were playing on their DS. The only thing works right now are the video cameras.

"Stop right there." The cops orders as the glow on my fingers tips disappears except for my left thumb and glare at him over my shoulder as he points at me with his gun.

"You shouldn't be playing with guns." I whisper, my eyes flashing in a bright yellow orange flow as a ring of fire form around my feet.

At the sight and the sensation of heat in the room, panicking eyes turn to look at me just to witness a fire whip shooting towards the cop, the whips quickly disarming him as he cowards away from the now steaming gun.

"Please. I don't wanna hurt you." I said nobbing towards the front of the bank, my eyes demanding him to move, and he move a bit distraught by the situation but his eyes showed a bit of confusion; this is third robbery in five years and I'm the kindest he has ever heard… so far.

"Well, that's over." I cheer extinguishing the fire around me and turn to stare at everyone and glare at the other cop, my eyes moving from his eyes to the gun, mentally telling him to not try to be the hero which he gladly accepts it when he moved his hand from the gun holster.

"Ladies and gents! Boys and girls! My name is Cherry and this is a robbery." I said with a smile, my flame patter bang slightly falling on my face when I tilt my head.

My hair is quite unique, if you're wondering and it all thanks to my meta-human power. The root of my hair starts with a deep red and slowly goes from red to orange to light orange and my ends are a bright yellow; in short it looks like fire. It's cut in a fauxhawk style and when I'm bored I gel it up to have Mohawk like style.

"Now, don't think that I'm like one of your crazed villains that'll torture you or something." I inform them as I walk toward the teller both and stare at everyone as they watch me pass by, my attention mostly on the still armed man and the gun that's lays by the main door of the bank.

"I'm more of a good carefree kind of robber." I said taking out a note from my bra and turn around to give my back to all the 'hostages'.

In a flash, I'm face to face of a frighten blonde teller, her brown eyes wide as ever, and I smile at her like nothing it going on as my body literally balance myself on the top of the anti-bullet crystal with my stomach, my free hand holding me still as my legs cross together to keep me perched forward.

"Can you be a dear and take 10 grand from these accounts and transfer them to the account that's at the end of the list?" I ask as my inner self smirks when my technokinesis start to tingle while I shake my list in front of her face. "Please and thank you." I chime as she grabs the list and start to hurriedly walk away from me, the manager following him when point at him as an order to follow her.

"That won't work." I sang as I stare at the crown upside down, my eyes falling on a scared mother as she tries to turn on her phone.

I push myself off the crystal, whining a bit when I feel a slight sting on my stomach, and then jump of the counter, my boots slamming so hard that some cowered away from me except for the kids that literally squealed of fright.

"Not only am I able to control fire, like you saw earlier, but I also control everything related to technology." I inform them as they stare at me amaze. Is not every day they meet a meta-human with two abilities.

"I'll be honest with all of you; I won't hurt you as long you don't try anything funny." I confess my voice soft and honest as they all stare at me with shock eyes and I'll act the same if I was one of them.

Gotham's robbers are always violent and crazed. Take Two-Face and the Joker for example, those two are Arkham Asylum crazy and someone always died when they do one of their heist. And now this girl, clearly youngest robber they ever seen, is presenting herself all sweet and nice.

"Anyways, let's not be all moody and grim. Kids this question is for all you?" I chirp starring at all the kids with a smile as I clap to gain their attention, which I did.

"Who here like super heroes? Raise your hands." I ask raising my hand with super enthusiasm only to frown a bit not by the unresponsive kid but one thing I forgot to cover.

(I'm so stupid! I forgot to expand my territory all the way to the other side of the street. DAMN IT!) I shout in my head with frustration when my technokinesis pick up a signal directed to the data base of 911.

(No need to frown now.) I thought smiling quickly when I notice all the kids hands raised.

"Okay. Who here likes uuuuuh Green Lantern?" I ask my raised hand drops and only two of the five kids raised their hands.

"Let's see what else I ask. Who here has seen or meet a super hero in person?" I ask super excited as I raised my hand and I smirk when all of them raise their hands.

From their own they started to tell all their hero encounters, some in middle of a battle while other are in festival. Through this whole time, cops started to surround the building, their whole communication reaching me as they use their walkie-talkie things.

I sight knowing that a certain someone is among the crowd of cops and in a flash I throw my MP3 at the cop that's disarm, ordering him to put a track with my voice singing Katy Perry 'Fireworks'.

(Did Gordon ask what I think he asked for?) I thought as one of the starts to talk about his meeting with Flash.

"Miss." A timid voice calls and when I turn around my eyes meet with the manager.

"What is it mister uh um Holand?" I ask calling him by the name he has on his tag and smile as he stares at me nervously.

"I'm here to inform you that we are almost done." He said, his voice all shaky and unsure, and I nob.

"Thanks for the heads up." I whisper shooing him away so he can continue his work.

I continue to hear the kid's stories and smile as the last one start to act out everything he saw.

(Now he's a full blown Batman fan.) I declare as he start to act like Batman behind a cape and he start to jump on the couch, earning a cry from his mother to get down.

"But mom that's how it happened." He whines my ear pick a low motorcycle rumble.

(Wonder who that is?) I ask closing my eyes as I try to pick any new to signal.

My eyes shot open, the widest smile the world has ever seen in my face, and I start to squeal and clap quickly earning stares from everyone. The kids actually took some steps away from me, not expecting for such emotion to come out of me.

"Okay, you all like Batman but do you guys like… Nightwing?" I ask with a grin and we all raise our hands, me being the eagerest of all.

"What if I tell you guys that he's here right now?" I ask with a smirk, their eyes instantly sparkling like diamonds under the light except for one.

"You are lying." The skeptical one said, crossing his arms as he glares at me.

"Wanna bet?" I ask as I hear steps behind me.

"Miss um everything has been transferred." Holand said from afar and I glance at him over my shoulder.

"Thanks." I smirk and start to walk towards the door backwards.

"Mister Holand, you are in charge to give that list to Nightwing, no excuses." I order as I whistle towards the cop to throw me my MP3 player. Not going to give away my prints that easily.

Holand nob at my order and then smile widely.

"Now it's time to take my leave." I announce very dramatically and I bow to them as I continue to walk backwards, the light on my thumb disappearing instantly.

A chorus of phones and computer restarting resound through the whole bank, all of them surprised that their device is back to normal.

I turn around to face the still protected door and with a raise of my hand the mechanical door control by a computer rolls all the way to the top, my eyes wide at the scene in front of me.

Cops. Cops everywhere. Is like the whole police department is here and ready for battle; the SWAT team being their back up. I don't if I should feel flattered that they are taking me serious as a bank robber or scared that a whole army of guns is in front of me ready to shoot when needed too.

But as my eyes skim through the sea of black uniform, my eyes instantly stops at two man that are standing behind a car. One of the men is wearing a white business like shirt with its sleeves rolled all the way to his elbows, a black bullet proof vest is wrap tightly around his chest, two gun holster are around his shoulder as a way to quickly with draw his gun, a brown mustache, brown slick back hair, and reading glasses.

"So, you're Jim Gordon." I mumble to myself standing inside the bank with open automatic doors.

As I expected, Gordon looks like one of those guys that commands respect and authority. But he also looks like the kind of man that would invite you to a cup of coffee just for a little chat.

(He ain't as scary as they said.) I said to myself as he glares at me with gun already draw out, pointing at me.

My gaze moves to the one beside him and there's no need for descriptions. Just knowing that he's here, once again in front me is enough to make my legs go jell-o and my heart speed up.

"Hey, Nightwing!" I shout waving at him with a goofy smile.

Nightwing POV

"Do you know her?" Gordon asks as the girl continues to wave at me like long lost friends, cops mumbling to each other confused by the scene.

I keep my eyes glue to her and take in her appearance. Black pants, gray spaghetti tank top, fair color cream skin, fire-y colored short hair, and shiny red combat boots.

"I don't thi – Wait, it's her." I gasp as I stare at her with wide surprised eyes.

"Who her?" Gordon later asks, most of his attention on pointing his gun on the girl as she stops waving at me, her smile never leaving her face.

"I don't know her name but I know who it is. She helped Batman, Batgirl, and I on a robbery some days ago." I answer walking around the car, nobbing at Gordon as a sign to give me some time to negotiate with her.

I pass through the barricade of cops that are still confused by the scene but I brush their gazes off. I'm just as confused as them if someone asked me about the situation. The first night I meet her, she proclaim herself as a vigilante ready to risk her life at any day. Now a month later, she's robbing a bank and throwing her auto-promise to save and protect to the dumpster.

"What are you doing here um uh?" I try to ask but I couldn't 'cause I still don't know her name, which is pitiful and embarrassing. I have been trying my hardest along with Batman to find something about this girl, but nothing, not even an ID.

"Cherry." She chimes, her voice still sounding like soothing bells in my ears, as she fills in the blank in my question.

"My name is Cherry." She repeats with a smile, linking her hand behind her.

"What are you doing here? Why are you stealing this bank?" I ask trying to buy some time as my mind start to plan out a way to take her down without getting injured.

This girl is dangerous, that much he knows by just watching her. She fights with precision, pressure points are always her target, and there's no doubt that this girl has an extensive base of training. I even heard a conversation between Bruce and Alfred as they review the tape that Bruce took with the camera that's attach to one of his bat ears, both of them agreeing that the girl is as skilled as Batman, to what extent they don't know.

(Caution, do not frighten her.) I thought, unaware of the news team that has sneaked through the barricade of cops and the back door of the bank, their camera easily picking up whatever word we might say as they hide behind a wall and a fake potted palm.

**Remember to review guys. Ideas and constructive comments are accepted.**


	6. Chapter 4 Cherry Strikes part 2

**You guys know the drill, I don't own anything young justice/justice league relates and everything else that isn't familiar is mine. As a sorry gift, I added this extra episode. ENJOY! **

**PS. I know there some grammar errors, I just noticed them but they are little so sorry if any confusion start to stir up =) im only human and errors happen**

Chapter 4.2 : Cherry Strikes

Nightwing POV

"Oh don't sweat it, Nighty. I'm just here to help a cause." She shrugs as I'm a bit taken back by her nickname as she takes some steps closer to me a smirk now in her face.

"Don't worry. I didn't take money from Batsy." She whispers as she suddenly slides in front me an inch of space between our chests, catching me completely off guard.

(How she knows Bruce has an account here?) I thought as she suddenly glances over her left shoulder, her eyes glowing instantly at whatever caught her attention.

"This is what you want to see!" She suddenly shouts and before I knew it, she pulls me close to her and slams her lips on me.

Batgirl POV / Bio Ship – Brazil

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shout with all my heart my wide eyes glued on the screen in front of me as Meghan steadily flies the Bio Ship, the aliens eyes and mouth wider as ever while Blue Beetle whistle in surprise.

I just can't believe the scene in front of me. Nightwing is letting himself get kiss by a girl, a girl that we haven't seen in a month, and then lied to us saying that she was a vigilante and in reality it's a undercover villain.

"What is Nightwing doing?" Meghan asks extremely surprise, leaning forwards, really not believing what her eyes.

"He's scoring, that what he's doing." Jaime said only to shrink when I glare at him, really not appreciating his perverted comical comment.

Robin POV

"Oh… my… god." I let out, my mouth dropping as I stare at the TV signal that's on my wrist watch as Batman and I wait in a library.

"What?" Batman asks and before I could close the wrist watch, he grab my arm and stare at the monitor.

"Is this live?" he ask after a two minute silence, his face clearly struggling to keep it as monotonous as possible but his voice said it all.

"Yeah." I answer knowing that I can't lie or cover it up by saying that's a photo-shop or the camera catching them in a bad angle.

Thanks to Nightwing, I already know how to read Batman and that's by the tone of his voice and his eyes. Judging by the tone of his voice, Batman is not even close to happy. His eyes are almost the size of a line as they are glued to the scene.

(Wait a minute. He shouldn't be angry; Catwoman does the same thing to him.) I thought starring at him as I remember the night I jumped in when Catwoman pulled him to a kiss while he was tangle in some net.

Cherry POV

I pull away from Nightwing, my hand tightly grip on the fabric around his neck, and then I smirk at his clearly shock eyes.

"Dream come true." I whisper as he tries his best to get out of the shock.

I always wanted to do this ever since Nightwing was Robin. He just so sexy and the change he did from Robin to Nightwing just made him more attractive. When he was Robin, his attitude was mischievous always trying to have fun through the missions that were caught on cameras. Now as Nightwing, his attitude is very secretive and dark, but not as dark as Batman, and with those looks he got just makes every woman melt.

"See you around." I smirk suddenly pushing away from me and dart away from him, both Nightwing and cops still in a small shock.

"SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" Gordon shouts as I jump over a cop car that's blocking my way.

I run around a corner, jump on the red Kawasaki that's been parked for hours, and with no helmet I dash out of the scene. Citizens dive out of the way as I drive on the sidewalk, some screaming by the unexpected bike, and smirk knowing that the cops can't shot at me.

My ear catches the roar of a motorcycle and when I look over my shoulder, I groan when I notice Nightwing following me with his black and blue Katana.

(Damn wasn't expecting this.) I thought turning a corner not caring that I'm going against traffic flow.

I dodge through up-coming cars, honks echoing through the whole road clearly angry at me, and smile finding a way to get Nightwing away from me. A truck, full of water bottles, is slowly driving out of a restaurant alley and I knew this is my chance. I dash in front of the truck, inches away from turning to go with the flow of traffic, and when I look back I smirk when the truck stops dry, blocking Nightwing's path.

"DAMN IT!" Nightwing's voice reach my ears making me laugh as I drive away, no cops following.

Nightwing POV

"DAMN IT!" I shout glaring at the trucks that's blocking my path.

(Now I know how Batman feels when Catwoman gets away.) I thought punching the gas lid, the roar of her bike now gone.

Gordon and his men appear minutes later, the truck still blocking the path, and his car screech to a stop beside me.

"Did you put one of your tracking thing on her bike?" he ask running a hand through my gelled hair.

"No. When I was about to the truck got in the way." I growl holding my head, still glaring a head, really wishing to have Superman's so I can see through it or melt it out of the way.

I really hate, HATE, when a bad guy gets away, even though in this case is more confusing than ever. Cherry, how she seems to go to, first present herself as a nomad vigilante and now she's a robber with a cause. What surprised me more is what she said.

"Don't worry. I didn't take money from Batsy." Her voice echo in my head, which just more confusing and frustrated.

(I need to call Batman.) I thought as Gordon start to talk about patrolling and other ways to look for her.

"Do what you got to do and if you do catch her, call me, I want to interrogate her." I said dashing around his car and drive away, my destination being the closest zeta tube.

**That's it for the extra episode. Review. =D**


	7. Chapter 5 The Aftermath

**I'm baaaack. Anyway you know the drill, YJ nor JL isn't mine and everything that's not familiar to you it's mine.**

**Recap moment: Cherry does her first heist on Gotham City and kissed Nightwing in front of national and international TV. Cherry got away; Batman, Batgirl, Robin, and every league member saw what happened on TV, and now Cherry is on the run.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Aftermath

Charlotte POV / September 3, 2016 – Saturday – Morning

"Morning." I chirp entering the breakfast room, a wide smile on my face, only to stop at mid step when I notice the mood in the room.

Barb, who came in early for some unknown reason, is glaring at a Grayson that's sitting across from her. Grayson is sinking in his chair, eating his waffles while hiding his face with his hand, Tim as always starring at both older teens completely weird out by the situation, and Bruce's eyes is glues to his bowl of fruit a conflicted look on his face. In short, the atmosphere is just awkward.

"Um, what's going on?" I ask out loud and they all turn to me.

"Why don't you ask Richard?" Barb snap, her eyes almost turning to daggers as he glare at his shrinking form.

"What he did now?" I ask, completely oblivious to the situation.

I had been in this mansion for a whole month already and things have been good in an awkward way. I spent most of my time with Uncle Al, even though he's always gone in some part of the mansion, and I rarely pass time with the others. Tim is always out with friends enjoying his last days of summer vacations and I understand that. Bruce is always working his butt off at Wayne Enterprises but for some reason my gut is telling me that there's another reason for his constant late nights and days of being out.

Barb is comes here at least twice or so a week to hang with me but lately she been busy with something she hasn't told me. But the most suspicious of the group is Grayson. Even though there's a truce between us, he's been way to calm for his own good and mine. He's rarely in the manor and when I see him, I notice that he sometimes limps when he walks and comes to the manor really late with his mind somewhere in the clouds.

Again all of them are suspicious.

"Don't worry about it, Charlie. Barb is only over-reacting." Bruce said, cutting to Grayson when he was about to open his mouth, and stare at me with a small smirk.

"I'm out of everything." I whine with a pout taking my seat beside Bard as Tim looks at me with a shrug.

Bruce chuckles but my attention quickly gets drawn away from them when music starts to blare out from the small flat screen television. A blonde woman in a pink shirt suddenly appears on the screen and flashes everyone with a smile.

"_Move out of the Catwoman, Harley stays with The Joker, and Ivy stay in your flower. A new woman is in town and has robbed one of Gotham icon's heart."_ The lady said, a blue tag appearing below the screen with her name. Claire Thomson.

"_A new meta-human is in Gotham and her name is Cherry. This literal fire head woman appeared yesterday and robbed from Western Gotham Bank at broad daylight. At the end of the risky heist, against all odds, Cherry came out of the bank and for some unknown reason Nightwing walked towards her."_ Claire explains as images of the heist appear on one half of the screen, Nightwing mumbling who knows what to the smaller girl that Claire identified as Cherry as they stand in front of the bank surrounded by cops.

"Still don't get where the heart stealing comes." I mumble as Nightwing continues to talk with this Cherry person, finding it weird that the girl looks so giggly in front of someone that might take her in unaware of Grayson sinking figure and Barb's and Bruce's glaring.

"_This is what you want to see!" _She suddenly shouts looking over her shoulder, eyes glued on the cameraman that somehow sneaked into the bank and slams her lips on a now stunned Nightwing.

"Holy shit!" I laugh in shock only to wince when a metal spoon hits the center of my head.

"Watch your language." Uncle Al said as he walks away to fetch my breakfast, his weapon still hand as I rub my now throbbing spot laughing a little.

"_That's right folks. Nightwing's heart has a new owner. Sorry Batgirl. In other news…"_ Claire said with a smirk as she continues to talk about some celebrity.

"I can't believe I missed that, no wonder my friend was calling me." I laugh only to blink curiously when Barb grunts.

"Why she said _Sorry Batgirl_? Nightwing and Batgirl were never together." She grumbles and I shrug at her question.

"Maybe she said that by the years they had been working together, you know rumors that start to circulate through the internet. Is like when everyone thought that Batman was a pedophile and child abuser." I innocently let out jumping slightly when Grayson start to choke on his fruit punch, Bruce eyes wide as saucers.

"Batman? A pedophile and a child abuser?" Tim asks in complete shock and I nob.

"I read that in a Batman hater's blog. He said that Batman was having an affair with Robin and using him to do his mission just to take the glory all to himself. Of course he said some other stuff that I don't really want to say." I explain in a PG-13 way, knowing that some of the information would be too mature for Tim's innocent mind as Grayson cleans his mouth, wide eyes on me.

"That's stupid how, when, argh." Grayson let out holding his head in frustration, which is weird if you ask me.

"I know, right. Stupid and unreal. Later on the blog got kicked out of the internet and only copies of his accusation are in the internet." I explained, not noticing Bruce's shocked and pale face when Uncle came back in with my cereal.

"Either way, people should start rumor based with evidence. For example, Batgirl will never be with Nightwing, never ever." Barb said giving a quick glare towards Grayson when I grab my bowl of cereal.

I shrug her words away and start to eat my cereal, for some reason in a very good mood to be worried about everyone's weird behavior. They'll tell me when the times comes or when I get fed up about it and demand some answers.

* * *

Richard POV

(Stop glaring at me.)I said in my head as I hide my face from Barb's intense glare.

Barbara arrived some hours ago from Brazil and all she has done is glare at me. I know that when we leave for the cave, everyone especially her wants me to explain why I let this happen.

(How can I explain something that I don't understand.) I whine as Charlie enters the kitchen in a very good mood.

She asked what's going on but I couldn't answer her, Bruce cut in when I opened my mouth, clear sign that he's also upset with what happen.

(How can he be mad at me? Catwoman those the same thing all the time.)I growl when I hear the worst thing of my life, a news reporter narrating everything that happened yesterday.

Charlie was overly surprise, she even cursed in front of Tim which she rarely do. That earned her a good smack in the head with a spoon by Alfred. Bruce join in Barb's glaring fest and I sink in deeper in my chair, wishing to be Wally so I can zoom out of here and hide somewhere in the world.

Barb and Charlie start to talk about Batgirl being with Nightwing in a relationship and they agreed that what the gossip woman said was just a rumor like the one on the internet. Just imagining what Charlie said makes me sick to my stomach. I even choked with my juice when she first mentioned it.

(Earth, eat me now.) I beg to the sky, my mind wishing for a whole to appear under my chair and hide me there forever.

Silence falls in the breakfast room but it's short live when my phone starts to ring Speedy Gonzales. Wally's ringtone.

"Excuse me." I mumble pushing the chair away from the table and walk out of the breakfast room, my steps echoing slightly as I walk through the ballroom.

"Hi, Wally." I greet with a small smirk, my free hand shoved on my pocket really relief to be out of everyone sight.

"What's up, Dick? How did you slept well last night." He asks snickering and I knew what he meant.

Ever since the day I meet that girl, Cherry, I talked to Wally about her. I wanted to know if what she said about not being a rookie was true and if she has been around his area which is Keystone and Central City. So far, nothing. Wally just classified this as a hero's crush/obsession 'cause I haven't stop investigating about her since day one.

"Shut it, Wallace. I didn't know she would be so … bold." I answer as he snickers away, my eyes glaring at nothing in particular.

"I know, Arty almost choked on her coffee when she saw it at the university. And thanks to you, I got hit over the head." He whines which made me laugh a bit knowing very well that for Artemis to hit him he must of said something completely inappropriate.

"It's what you deserved. I bet you said it out loud and with your mouth full of chips." I laugh earning a growled 'shut up' from him still not understanding why he has such rude table manners, Artemis's voice in the background announcing her arrival.

"Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker. (beep) ARTY COME HERE, DICK'S ON THE PHONE!" Wally shouts while I pull my ear away from the phone by his loud mouth.

We started to talk about other stuff, one theme in particular being Cherry but of course we were talking in code. I don't want Charlie to find out what I'm talking about if she ever walked out of the breakfast room and sneaked up on me.

"All jokes aside Dick, I wanted to tell you that Roy called." Artemis suddenly said, my and Wally's heart stopping when she mentioned his name.

Roy Harper aka Red Arrow has been slightly under the grid since the day he found out what he was a clone from CADMUS. Even though he calls to talk to me, mostly to find out if we know something about the original Roy, is hard to know where he is other than he's somewhere in Star City. I'm just glad that 2 years ago we saved him from his drug abused. Aiyana was more than mad when she found out he fell once again to that kind of life.

"How is he?" I ask finding my voice somehow as I stand by one of the crystal doors, my eyes glued on the terrace.

"He sounds okay, he still searching for Original if that what you wanna know but he said something else that caught me off guard. (pause) He knows Cherry." Artemis said my eyes now wide as saucers, Wally's gasp reaching my ears.

"What you mean he knows Cherry? When he called you?" Wally asks, not at all happy that his girlfriend hid that kind of information when she knew that both he and I were investigating about her.

"He called me last night while you were playing Battlefield with your friends." She growls knowing that a glare is on a now scared ginger head, a relaxing sigh escaping her lips. "Anyways, he said he knows her from a far, something about being in Star City some months ago and then disappeared like she never happened. But what got my attention more is that he mentioned that Yana knows more stuff about her." She explains, Wally and I extremely confused when she mention Aiyana by her nickname.

"Aiyana, are you sure?" I ask more confused than I'll ever be. Cherry just got more confusing than ever.

"Yeah but he didn't told me. He just said that might drop by next week to talk to you and maybe talk to Yana so you can have answers. In my opinion, I think Roy wants an excuse to talk to Yana." Artemis said a bit defeated, all three of us flashing memories of our long time trouble magnet friend.

"I'll try to find her and Roy as soon as I can. I want this Cherry situation over as soon as possible. Now knowing her boldness, she might get into a load of trouble." I explained when my fingers grazed on a paper that's in my pocket. Cherry's hit list.

We bid each other good bye and I rest my forehead on the crystal door, eyes closed.

(I don't get it. Why? Why a girl like Cherry has made me think too much?) I ask myself unaware of someone looking at me from the entrance. (What secrets do you hide, Cherry?) I ask as the mysterious person walks away from me, her steps silent.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little small and this story is not as exciting as UNEXPECTED CHANGES but it's gonna get there, now that Aiyana and Roy are pop up in the story. What happened to them? Why is Roy looking for an excuse to talk to Aiyana? What does she knows that the rest doesn't about Cherry? And does Charlie get any action in this story? Hmmm stay tune to find out.**

**PS here's the link to the actual floor plan of Wayne manor. =D I somehow found it through GOOGLE.**

Infinite_ ?topic=162.0

**Here how it goes on the second floor the room label BLUE ROOM is Charlie's room. PORTICO GUEST SUITE is Alfred's room. VALLEY'S SUITE is Richard's aka Grayson's Room. TREILLAGE is Tim's room and EMPIRE is Bruce's room. This site I found it by miracle and I added a floor that's gonna appear in one of the episodes and be warn there's some spoiler in this page that I still don't know if it's going to appear in Young Justice but it does appear on the Comic (I think). Bye. Review please. Sorry for grammar errors. **


	8. Chapter 6 Publicity

**You know the drill, YJ nor JL isn't mine and everything that's not familiar to you it's mine.**

**Author's Note: I fixed a small error that's at the end of the chapter. Nothing is changes only that i fixed it**

Chapter 6: Publicity

Nightwing's POV / Mount Justice / September 7 – Wednesday

(I really hate this.) I thought as Batman and Green Arrow stand in front of us in the debriefing room, Batman clearly mad at us.

Once again, we failed on a recon mission but this time it wasn't our fault. Our mission was to keep an eye on the Ventriloquist (a mobster) that was exporting drugs from Gotham to Star City with ice cream trucks. The drug was said to be a mix of crack cocaine and some unknown substance that not even Batman has found out. Everything was fine until something or better yet someone stuck HER nose in Ventriloquist's business.

"How THAT happened?" Batman feed up the silence as I stand in front of him; Superboy, Miss M., and Bumblebee behind me with their eyes cast down except for Superboy who is actually glaring at Batman.

"I… don't know." I answer with a defeated voice, really not understanding this.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Batman asks through his teeth, his anger raising by the second regardless of the emotionless mask he has on.

(Might as well explain from the top.) I thought with a deeper scowl.

"As instructed Miss M made a mental sweep to count how many people are inside the warehouse while Bumblebee checked the perimeter to locate those that are out of it. Five guards were outside while ten men, including Ventriloquist, were inside." I explain as video of our mission start to play.

"Just when Bumblebee regroup with Superboy and I on the roof of neighboring warehouse to plan out where and how she'll glue the transmitter that was gonna help Green and Red Arrow to locate the ones loaded with the material but she somehow pass by theirs and our defenses and… attacked." I explain as the video suddenly turns bright orange.

"_What was that?" _Bumblebee's voice said through the video as explosions start to go through the whole warehouse.

"I still don't know how she hid her mind from me. I checked at least 100 yards from where I was floating and I never sensed her." Megan said as the video zooms in on the warehouse when someone runs out the main door, fire shooting out his arm.

"_Who's that?!" _Superboy growls in the vid as my camera zoom in on the person.

The images freezes slightly pixilated, the image slight blurred, but there's no need to clear the image to know who it is. Short pattern hair, bright red boots, greenish like eyes, and gray clothes; Cherry.

Batman closes the video and the holographic computer disappears knowing very well what happens next. Four injured, no deaths, and the illegal merchandise lost along with the warehouse. Even though we were going to do the same but Cherry's little act not only was rash and unnecessary but it was very eye catching.

Just when we finish fighting all the guard that were running towards the scorching building, two helicopters appeared. One helicopter was of the media while the other one was of Gotham Police. Sirens resound through the whole pier as Superboy, Miss M., and I apprehend everyone that survived the pyrotechnic attack. Bumblebee new mission was to chase Cherry as she ran through the pier but she lost her.

"Don't be so harsh on them." Green Arrow said, his hand slamming on the founding member of the Justice League.

"We were going to do the same thing either way. Less job for us." He smirks trying to ease the tension in the room but it didn't work when the Dark Knight throws him the hardest glare he could muster.

"Regardless if we were going to the same or not, what she did was rash and it could have been stopped in time." He growls shrugging the archers hand off his shoulder.

I lower my head with the rest of them in shame, knowing very well that what he is saying is true. If we took necessary security measurement like motion cameras the whole situation wouldn't have happened. For me it feels like a rookie mistake. I'm the leader of the team for God sakes, I should of done it myself.

"Um guys, we have something else to worry about." Duncan suddenly said sitting on one of the computer and with a few types a image appears on the holographic computer.

"Great just what we need. HIM!" Connor aka Superboy shout with all his anger, crossing his arms as a familiar face appears on the screen.

"_Fire, drugs, mobsters, and more secrets. That what happened today in Gotham Pier." _A familiar blond man growls as he sits behind a news booth, his blue eyes glaring at the camera.

"_Once again the Justice League failed to keep the Gotham City safe from a Meta that's clearly out of control!" _He growls louder than he should as he slams his fist on the table to create emphasis on his statement, hitting everyone's nerve.

"Failed?! We weren't the one that attacked the mob?!" Bumblebee shouts taking off her yellow goggles, growling at the image.

"_I don't care that the Meta caught them by surprise and I surely don't care about what she did. What I care is for America's safety!" _Gordon Godfrey shouts standing up, his chair almost flying to the other side of the studio.

"He wouldn't." Barb said in her civvies running towards us, Beast Boy and Robin right behind here, while Cassie flies from the pool area, a towel wrap above her shoulder.

"He wouldn't what?" Batman asks his eyes still glue on the image.

"I heard that Gordon was going to call Cherry and every Meta out due to their violent nature. He made clear that Cherry is he's main target." She explains as everyone, including Duncan around the holographic image of Godfrey as he walks to stand by his famous jumbo screen.

"_Do you see this girl?!" _He asks pointing at the screen as a picture of smiling Cherry appears.

I don't know where he found that picture but it's noticeable that it was taken some time ago. In the picture Cherry's hair is right below her shoulders, her clothes aren't black, and her height is a bit small. She smiling brightly at who knows what with the brightest smile I had ever seen and her right hand is stretched out giving a peace sign.

"_Don't let this innocent image fool you. This girl is one of the reasons why America's streets are unsafe. She, along with every uncontrolled Meta, is the reason why you, America, can't go out at night!" _he said everyone eyes widening by his bold accusation.

"Is he insane?" Garfield aka Beast Boy asks as he sits on the floor cross leg.

"Maybe." Tim answers as a more updated picture of Cherry appears on the screen. This one is just as goofy as the old one.

"_This… meta-human; this mutant has been rogue for three years. Three long years… in which the Justice League nor the Government has done nothing. Seven public attack, ten private attacks, nine bank robberies… do I have to say the rest?!" _Godfrey asks as a list appears besides Cherry surprising me and maybe everyone.

"_How do I know this? I made connection. I connected the dots due to eyewitness reports that somehow doesn't appear on the internet nor does any electronic achieve that police has. Why? She cancels them. She erased them from existence!"_He said answering mine and everyone answers.

"_She swears that she's some sort of crime freedom fighter; a robin hood if you want a visual example. But in reality she a low life thief. If she really is a freedom fighter, where is the money that she has stolen? Hmmm. Why she hides under an alias?" _He asks pointing to her hair.

"He officially lost it." Cassie said floating above us, almost everyone nobbing at her statement.

"_What about the Justice League? Why haven't they apprehended this thief? Are they waiting for something like a death to happen or maybe they are part of her and I quote "movement"?" _he asks only for the transmission to be cut off by Batman.

"This is not good." Green Arrow said with a frown. "We really don't need extra publicity." He said with a sigh as Batman walks to the center of the debriefing room.

"Forget the publicity. Now we have to worry about an allusive meta-human and the uproar the going to come." Batman said and even though no one noticed, I know that he's worried.

We just came out from scandal, one that cost us and everyone around a great deal. This is just the drop that surrounds the over-flown cup.

"As of today, capturing Cherry is on the top of your list. Any chance you see her; you catch her and bring her here. That's a direct strict order. Anyone who doesn't do as told… he or she will be punished." Batman said giving us the famous bat glare only to march towards the zeta tube.

"That was direct." Connor said as Green Arrow stares at the still humming machine as the Dark Knight disappears in a literal flash.

I sigh and dismiss them all, telling them to get a good night rest. It got to be around 10 but everyone knew that to disobey me now that I'm annoyed isn't smart. Even the half kriptonian knows that.

"Green, wait." I shout when the green archer start to walk towards the zeta tube, mumbling something about being tired.

"What's wrong?" he asks as I walk closer to him.

"Have you seen Red?" I ask knowing very well if I say Roy he might get confused and ask which one.

"Red? No, I haven't seen him in a while. Why?" he asks his masked eyes now wide with curiosity.

"He… he said something interesting some time ago." I look over my shoulder to check of the coast is clear and turn to stare at him. "He said that he might know something about Cherry." I whisper, the archer's masked eyes now wide by the information.

"Really? He never told me." He said truly surprised as I cross my arms.

"I see. He might come around this Friday, if you wish you can be around." I offer as thoughts start to run through my head.

Green shrugs with a short 'maybe' and then leaves. My head is in a pool a questions which can't be answered. How Cherry knew about the shipment? Where Red and Cherry meet? What other secret does the girl hides?

(Why am I always thinking about her?) I thought as an image of Cherry appear in front of me only to gasp when another image overcome it.

No one POV

"LOW LIFE THIEF!" the girl shrieks as she paces around the room in circles, her fist curled up in a fist and teeth gritting.

"HOW DARE HE?! THAT SLEAZY CANAVING SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" She shouts with everything her lungs have making the other girl wince by the intensity of the voice as she lies on the sofa with a book in hand. While the other one that's on the bed simply ignores her.

"**Would you lower your voice? A migraine might start any minute."** The girl on the sofa begs, her left hand rubbing her temple, trying her best to tune out the stomping the angry girl is doing.

"Calm down, did you heard he said abo-" 

"**I heard what he said, everyone did."** She growl snapping her book shot, her glasses slowly sliding down her nose bridge.

"**The problem is that now he twisted everything and who knows how everyone will react. All we have to do now is wait."** She said staring at the angry fuming girl as she continues to pace.

"You know that I can't wait. I'm impatient is in my damn nature." She growl stopping at the end of the bed.

"Anyways how can you be so calmed? Denki she just insulted-"

"**I know what he did but we can't lose out heads, Hinote."** Denki said pushing her glasses off, her green eyes now focused.

"Easier said than done."She growls pushing her red locks of hair back.

"Hey, Tatsujin, what should we do."Hinote asks as she stares at the spaced out brunette.

A evil smile appears on Tatsujin face, her mind now in the real world, and slowly raise her hand.

"_We wait."_ She whispers as her hand takes the shape of a make believe gun. "_And when the time is right… bang, we strike."_ She said shooting at her imaginary making both girls smirk, their guts already anticipating what Tatsujin is thinking.

**And that's the end… of this chapter. It was really hard and I'm not as motivated as in UNEXPECTED CHANGES. Maybe is cause all my good creative juices are being used for a stupid make believe magazine that the teacher assigned. I'm in graphic design and she ordered us to create our own magazine, why? 'Cause it's one of those classes that you got to take cause it a required knowledge. Mine is about anime (duh) but she wants us to do it with 15 pages, 5 articles, and 3 advertisements. I have around 20 and I still not done. I squeeze this little time I had to write this chapter (yay).**

**Anyways, review, follow, fave, and ideas are accepted as long they go with the flow of the story.**

**P.S. There's a surprise next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 7 Sleep and Memories

**Yay, I am finally free! No more work on that awesome yet stupid magazine. Awesome, cause is about my favorite subject, stupid cause the motherfucking teacher changed the rulea at the last minute. Who in the bloody fuck changes rules a week or so from the due date? I MADE TWENTY-FOUR FUCKING PAGES FOR HER TO LATER ASK DO EIGHT! 24 BLOODY PAGES TO 8! I almost killed that bitch especially when she asked for an intro page. **

**Anyways, Young Justice and Justice League don't belong to be yada yada yada! Review and Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sleep and memories**

Richard POV / Wayne Mansion / September 9 – Friday – 9am

A yawn escapes my lips as I walk up the stairs, my body overly tired due to patrol I did. All I want to do is go to my room, close every curtain, lock my doors, and sleep maybe naked.

(Damn, I'm tense.) I thought massaging the back of my neck.

"FUNKY MADNESS!" Charlie's voice shouts, her voice slightly muffled by her door.

I stop by her door at mid step and stare at the door with a brow raised. Of all the things that Charlie had said, this is the weirdest of all. For some reason, Charlie has been inventing words to replace all the curse words.

(Maybe she scared they get scolded by Alf once again.) I thought snickering remembering all the times that Al hit her with spoon when she lets out a curse.

I shrug but just when I took a step forwards something falls down, a small shriek escaping her lips.

"What in the world is she doing?" I whisper turning around and knocking on her door.

"Charlie, are you okay?" I ask really confused when I hear shuffling and low mumbling.

"I'm dandy like a dandelion." She answers making me stare at the door really confused.

Charlie POV

I push myself off the floor, shoving stuff out of my way with a scowl on my face.

(Why do I always have so much stuff?) I thought with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Grayson asks and I walk towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm-" I stop at mid-sentence when my eyes meet his face.

He looks miserable. Dark bags are under his eyes, his shoulder is slightly hunched, his hair is all messy, and he looks like he's about to faint at any minute.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask as he moves his face away to yawn.

"I couldn't sleep much." He quickly answers rubbing his eyes.

I raise my brow, really not believing his answer. I went to his room last night to ask him something about the Gotham University but he wasn't there. Wait, let me re-phrase that; he's been missing for some time now and I been super, SUPER bored. Barb and Tim been gone, Al is always somewhere, and Bruce is like a ghost that appears when he wants too.

"Riiight." I roll my eyes and walk away from the door, Grayson slowly following me.

"What are you doing?" he asks as I kneel in front of the mess that I just made.

"Taking out my art supplies." I answer putting everything back into the box.

I grab the box lifting myself with help of the bed and walk to the farthest corner of the room.

"You draw?" He asks making himself at home by sitting on my bed.

"Yeah; you didn't know that?" I ask putting everything on the sofa as I start to think over where I should put my station.

"No." he said staring at me. "Do you have a book with all your drawing?" he later asks as I continue to think where to put my station.

"In there." I said pointing to the plastic cabinets that's beside my bed.

I suddenly space out and start to set my station. I pull the table I set yesterday right where the window ended and put everything I need to draw: pencils, my booklet, my new sketch book, some paints, and my brushes.

I smirk noticing that natural light hits the table which is good.

"What do you think?" I ask not turning around to look at Grayson but I got no answer.

"Grayson." I call turning around only to smirk at the sight.

Laying there on his stomach is the one I been calling sleeping peacefully. His head is beside my old sketch book, his right arm is tuck under his head for comfort, and his left hand is holding the edge of the page ready to flip.

"Sleepy head." I mumble walking towards him.

I sit at the edge of the bed and stare at him. For the first time he looks peaceful and at ease. He is always so tense, with his guard up regardless of the situation of the room.

"I can't steal believe you're the same kid I meet." I whisper my eyes softening when they start to traces his face.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Come on! Why are you being soo slow?!" Richard shouts as I walk behind him._

"_What's the point in rushing is not like it's going anywhere!" I shout back only for him to grab me by the wrist and pull me forcing me to trot._

_Today for some reason Richard insisted on going to Coney Island with me mentioning me something about circus being in town but he later told me that we aren't going to see them perform._

"_It might not go anywhere but I wanna see them to later go to the rides." He said as Bruce and my mom walk behind us, talking among each other but keeping their eyes on us._

_We continue trotting only for my eyes go wide at the site of the white and blue stripped tent. Haly's Circus is written in yellow light with a bright red background and everything is quite outside._

"_Come on." He laughs as we enter the circus, my eyes going wider when we pass the ticket booth without permission._

"_What are you doing? You gonna get me in trouble." I shriek trying to free myself and go back to the permitted side of the circus._

"_Don't worry." He said with the widest smile I ever seen._

_We enter the circus and my mouth literally drops at the sight. Everything is so colorful and bright that I can't keep my eyes in one spot. People are walking around the circus getting the circus ready for the show but the ones that caught me the most is the dancer practicing in the middle of the ring, her body tangled elegantly on a white silk as she swings in a circle with her hand out stretched._

"_She's… flying." I let out as Richard let's go of me._

"_HALY!" He suddenly shouts running to a man that I didn't notice that's sitting by one of the benches, starring at the flying girl._

"_RICHARD!" The man shouts standing up and running towards us but I'm too in tune to what the girl is doing._

_The girl starts to twist herself free from the cloth only to re-tangle herself once again by the arms, upside down. The girl looks stunning even in her sweats, her hair is silky blond tied in a high ponytail, her eyes are bright gray almost like mirrors, and her skin radiates due to the light._

"_And who is this lovely young lady?" The man suddenly asks his blue eyes turning to me._

_I shake myself out of my daze and turn to look at him. The man is not that tall regardless of my small height, his eyes are a very livid blue, his skin is fair and his hair is black. He looks exactly what I envision a Ring master would look and feel, warm and friendly._

"_I'm Charlie." I present myself with a warm smile._

_Jack Haly or Haly, how he likes to be call quickly welcomed me once Richard present me as a friend and ever gave me a tour of the circus. Everything was so eye catching that I barely heard a word he said. I basically went to my own little world when we enter the animal sector._

"_Richard, why don't you show Miss Charlie what you can do?" Haly asks as we enter the ring once again, his hand motion towards to the top of the trapeze. _

"_I don't know." He answers my attention now on them._

"_You can do tricks? Up there?" I ask pointing at the small platform that's at the top of one of the poles._

"_Yeah but I don't want too… I'm not in the mood for tricks." He said for some reason down but I didn't press on to find to ask why. He'll tell me sooner or later._

"_It's okay kid, I understand." Haly said patting Richards head as a way sign that he understands._

"_In the meantime, stay; the show is going to start in an hour. Of course that if Mr. Wayne doesn't mind?" he ask looking ahead of us._

_We turn around and I blink surprised to see my mom and Bruce admiring the juggling clown. Bruce turns to us and agreed to Haly's proposition._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

(That was the best night of our lives.) I thought remembering his face

He had the biggest and brightest smile I ever seen on a boy's face. He was laughing, jumping of happiness, and all hyped up. But now, he looks somber and distant with few jokes and smart ass wits.

(I still can't believe that I'm seeing the same kid I meet.) I thought with a frown, not at all happy with the change.

I understand that people change with the pass of time, some for the good, the okay, or for the worst. Right now, Grayson it's okay but in depressing way. The only time I saw him unserious is when he pranked me with that lizard.

I let out a yawn, for some reason a wave of tiredness hitting me and before I knew it I feel asleep beside him, our face level with each other.

Roy POV

(Pick up.) I thought sitting on the sofa of my apartment.

I been calling the girl for three hours now and every time is the same, she either picks up to hang up or sent me to voicemail.

"Can't talk right now, I'm either sleeping or touring somewhere, leave a message. Peace!" A familiar female voice said ending with a beep.

"Please answer me. I don't want to fight or anything, I just need to talk to me about … your old man. Return my call." I later hang up only to let my head drop in frustration.

Ten minutes pass and a familiar fun ringtone. Candy Mountain. I quickly run towards the phone, jumping over the black sofa, and answer.

"How you got this number and what do you want?" She asks with an anger voice but deep inside I'm just glad to hear her voice.

"How are you?" I ask without thinking only to hear her grunt.

"You called me for that? Argh." She asks my stomach turning into a knot.

"No wait!" I quickly shout glad that she actually did what I asked for.

"Listen, I didn't call for a fight. I know it was wrong of me to get your number without asking but I had to contact you. It's important." I declare my knot and slight eagerness gone as a mask of seriousness falls on my face.

* * *

No one's POV / France - International Embassy Hotel – Suite

"What do you mean is important? And it better be super important a good damn answer 'cause right now all I want to do is grab a plane, go to Star City, and shove one of you arrow up your ass." The baby blue hair girl growls as she stopping in front of a mirror with her hand shove inside her baggy pants.

Light blue almost purple eyes stare back at the annoyed owner. A scowl instantly appears on her face when she notices brown roots poking out.

(I need a dye job soon.) She thought touching her hair with her purple acrylic natural nails.

"Aiyana is about Eric's projects." He said my throat instantly going dry at the mention of THAT name.

"Are you serious?" Aiyana asks her eyes wide, her anger now gone.

"I will never joke about Eric and his… projects." He answers with an extremely serious voice making the ex-brunette tense and angry.

"He can't just stay still not even with his death." She growls balling her free hand not caring that nails are digging in my palm.

* * *

**Yay Aiyana is back, the day everyone been waiting and for now on she'll be a bit more active. **

**Reviews and ideas are accepted. **


	10. Chapter 8 Secret Unveiled

**Yay for two chapters in one day. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chap. 8: Secrets Unveiled**

No One's POV

"Duncan, do us a favor and put the chat on Holo-Monitor." Nightwing orders as everyone stands around the holo-monitor and training ground.

The monitor quickly turns bright white and a side to side image of an old friendly instantly appearing with a small smirk.

"Hey guys." She greets with a small wave as everyone huddles around monitor.

It's noticeable that Aiyana has changed over the years, physically at least. Hey skin is tan due to the constant exposure to the sun, her hair is now baby blue almost gray cut in a dramatic escalated style, and she grew at least two inches since the first time she meet the Original Team.

Her personality is almost the same but a bit more serious. She is hyper, friendly, hot headed, and a danger magnet. No one still has no idea how she gain Talia Al Ghul's attention.

"Hi, love the hair." Meghan praise as she floats above everyone with a wide smile.

"Thanks, like the cut." She compliments back pointing at the green alien.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I'm a bit of a hurry, so hurry up and tell me what you need to know." She said leaning back on her chair, her fingers twirling a silver pen that she picked from her desk, her eyes glued on Nightwing's serious face.

"Red Arrow said something about you know Cherry, so talk." He said making her raise brow raise in shock.

"Well that was really straight forward ; oh and Red no matter how dark the corner is, you hair acts like a damn nightlight." She said picking up a small laptop that's outside the frame.

Red Arrow slowly walks out of the shadow, his shoulder slightly slouched, and stands beside Nightwing as she starts to type who knows what.

"When did she told you about Cherry?" Nightwing asks noticing that the blue-nette is too in tune with her work.

"She didn't mention Cherry exactly." He answer making Batman's protégé look at him confused.

"I suggest the tech guy of the team to hack on my computer. I want everyone on the same page." She orders raising her eyes to stare at the team.

Duncan quickly runs to the holo-keyboard and start to type who knows what. Another window with the same size of Aiyana's window appears and pages start to appear.

"What exactly Red told you?" She asks some weird out to see such a serious face on the always hyper.

**(Mental link establish. She talks as if Red Arrow isn't in the room. Isn't it weird?)** Meghan asks to everyone except Red Arrow and Nightwing.

**(Weird is an understatement. I feel uncomfortable awkward.)** Beast Boy said all of them instantly paying attention to Red Arrow.

"All I said was that you might know Cherry." Red instantly answers for Nightwing, clearly mad that Aiyana is ignoring him completely.

"I never said that, you red-tarded." She growls making Blue Beetle and Beast Boy snicker a bit due to her use of words.

"If I really knew Cherry I would of called Night like since day one and maybe save him the trouble of wasting is valuable time in searching info that's able to block." She snaps with a 'duh' face making Red growl.

"And if you haven't withheld information and give all the information to us to investigate, this Cherry Situation would have been avoided." He snaps back making her let out the driest laugh they had ever heard.

"Oh cut the crap, you knew this way back and you weren't smart enough to rob the files and give it yourself? Is not the first time you do stuff behind my back!" She snaps as everyone eyes move from Red to Ai like a Ping-Pong match.

"Oh don't you start with that. You know very well that a I did all that to protect you." He shouts as they continue to fight as if the Team wasn't there.

"Protect me, my ass. If that excuse helps you sleep fine but I call as I see it." She retorts back glaring at him.

**(Can someone please explain me what's going on?)** Karen aka Bumblebee asks really lost with the situation.

**(It's complicated.)** Connor and Meghan voice at the same time, all of them starring at the ex-couple. Of course only Connor and Meghan know that they were a thing, the rest are in a complete loop.

"Guys, please." Night quickly calls stopping Red from opening his mouth.

"Fight another day. Right now, all we want to know is about Cherry and her where about." He later said making them lock their eyes for a minute.

Red quickly walks away, taking in deep calming breaths.

"Now that that's out of the way." Aiyana sigh, her shoulder now slightly calm.

"That what you say." Red grumbles lowly as he walks away.

Aiyana throws the nastiest glare towards Red and returns her attention back on Night and the Team.

"Again, what do you know about Cherry?" Nightwing asks as everyone attention zooms on the girl.

"I don't really know Cherry but I do know how she was created." She answers Connor's eyes for some reason wide, the word 'created' being a deep meaning to him being him a creation.

"What do you mean created?" Cassie asks as she stands beside Barbara.

"Is like you heard, she was created." She pauses typing who knows what and a page appears on the second window.

"Let me start from the beginning for those that don't know me. My name is Aiyana Weiss and my father, Eric Weiss, was a scientist. He made me and my family believe that he work for the military, in the top secret like division but in reality he was working with a company that you all know as CADMUS." She explains Connor's chest lifting up in discomfort.

Connor looks to his right, his eyes meeting Meghan's face as she stand by Lagaan, both of them knowing very well that CADMUS has a deep meaning to them, Connor being the most affected by it.

"Long story short, he was supposed to experiment on animals and that's what I believed almost half of my teenage life when I read one of his paper. He always said 'specimen' and 'subject', never used direct words or names." She said pointing to the words she mentioned with the arrow of her mouse, highlighting the words.

"Suppose?" Duncan asks with a raise brow.

"He… argh I feel nauseous again just by thinking about it. (sigh) He was experimenting on humans." She confesses making EVERYONE but Red Arrow eyes to go wide.

"What? Are you serious?" Blue B asks earning a nob from her. "That's loco." He said with a mouth wide.

"Why didn't you told us?" Nightwing mad now understanding why Red is mad at Aiyana but he can't shake the feeling being mad at mentioned red head by not doing what Aiyana said and steal the files.

"I wanted to decipher and fix the problem on my own and most of the experiments… failed. And either way, you guys were really busy with other stuff like recruiting and with Galaxy thingies. Dropping these files would like an extra pain in the ass for all of you." She said earning a glare from Meghan when she said the word ass in front of minors.

"Do you have a list of those people?" Nightwing asks and she nobs.

"In case you're wondering, I checked on each of those written in the list and all of those that died were declared dead due to, and I quote, 'natural or accidental death'. For example, Sora Akimoto was declared dead due to gun shoot wounds." She explains highlighting the death declaration that Eric wrote down.

"They covered each and every base possible and most of the blame was given to criminals with records." Red said from the farthest corner of the room as he sits on a metal chair.

"What about those that survived?" Connor asks feeling a connection with the five page list that's in front of them.

Connor was created thanks to CADMUS and he swore that no one will go through what he went through. All the fake memories, the telepathy, the enslavement, and the intention they had; it's too much especially if one started human and woke the next day as a meta-human or worst.

"That's the tricky part. Out of the whole list, only a small handful was able to sustain the experimentation and I think Cherry might be one of them. Why? Cause when was the last time you guys has seen a meta with TWO powers and not the usual ONE?" She asks making a very valid point.

Meta Human always gain one sort of power and how they use it is always linked to their power. If a human is to gain a water power, for example, he or she will do things related to water like transforming the body into a liquid state.

"I never thought about it like that." Nightwing said thinking things through.

"Exactly, but there's more. I checked his papers better and found out that all the subjects are out in the free community, some powers are extinct, dormant, active, or extremely active." She explains clicking on a page, a list of living meta-humans appearing in front of them.

"How do you know they are still alive?" Duncan asks speed reading the list.

"You really think CADMUS isn't going to keep tabs on their subjects? Of course this list is old and I don't if they are really alive." She answers looking over her shoulder when the door opens.

"Sis, do you know where… NIGHTWING!" A familiar voice shouts running from the door and shoving Aiyana out of the picture making the girl scream.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He shouts making the originals team member smile.

"Nice to see you, Keith." Nightwing said starring at the eager eyes of a now teen Keith.

"Why didn't you told me you were talking to the Team?" He asks turning to glare at her sister which is still out of the image.

"It's sort of a business chat, not a reunion." She growls pushing her brother out of the image, both of them now in the image.

"Business? Like what? For Roy to be around it got to be something really important." Keith said making Red Arrow glare at the teen.

"It's nothing really, just something about some Cherry chick we following." Beast Boy answers all carefree as he sits cross legs on the floor.

"Wait, I know that girl." He suddenly let out making everyone stare at him in shock.

"What do you mean you know her?" Nightwing and Aiyana ask at the same time, completely surprise.

"I know her. She has a restricted fan page and everything. I'm a member." He answers taking Aiyana's laptop away from her and starts to type who knows what.

"Here it is." He declares as a red internet site appears beside them.

"How weren't we able to find that?" Tim asks walking forwards to stand between Duncan and Nightwing.

"It's a private page that jumps from IP address to another. To enter to the page you get an e-mail telling you were to go." Keith answers as Tim takes control of the holo-keyboard and clicks on the blog, speed reading though the page.

"Listen, I know that you guys don't pay attention to what that guy said about Cherry but Godfrey is a liar. Cherry is one of the good guys, she'll never do something for her own gain." Keith explains making everyone look at him weird.

"How do you know that?" Blue Beetle asks crossing his arm being one of the few that's in gray waters on the Cherry situation.

"Cause she video blogs every heist she does, duh." He simply answers making everyone's mouth drop at the information.

* * *

**That's all for today my dear followers and friends. Don't you guys love cliffhangers? Jajajaja, kidding. Cliffhangers aren't than fun but are necessary. I'm a bit in a writer's block due to never ending swarm of ideas that go to my head. I'm working on a Bleach story right now and I'm updating all the old stories I had. **

**I noticed that I have a very Quizilla style of writing and I think I need a change that style so be yeah, be easy on me when it comes to updates.**

**Constructive ideas and reviews are welcome. **


	11. Annoucement

**Hey guys, Kiba here. **

**It came to my attention that a follower notice that I changed the name of the sequel of Unexpected Changes. I know that it was supposed to be called Color Bandit but I had problems with the character and I needed my character to be more of a challenge to Nightwing and to Society. Color Bandit has challenges to society and somehow head but with -drum rolls- Superboy. Yes, Color Bandit character will be Superboy's match**

**But don't worry my dear friends, Color Bandit might come out depending of following conditions and fixes:**

**1- I need to break from my writer's block and somehow molded the story to be the perfect Superboy and OC story. Competition is tough.**

**2- I need to finish my old stories and three other stories that I'm working on. Those three stories are: Spicy Cherry, a Bleach story called Gunner, and a YuYu Hakusho story called Not a Fairytale.**

**3- I need some fan help, my motivation is running really low cause sadly I'm not having a good response to Spicy Cherry, if it something that you guys don't like due to typos or some other reason tell me, I won't feel insulted. Remember a review either good or bad is always ends up as a way to help the writer to fix his or her errors.**

**4- I got less time now 'cause I got a job. YAY! I can't believe I finally got a job and I didn't need to go through an interview or handing in recommendation papers. The guy is my uncle's boss and he got impressed due to my skills when I was giving my opinion on a picture he was about to deliver to a client. But don't fear I will update.**

**Now my dear friends, I know you were expecting a new episode when you got an E-Mail saying AKIBARALATINA JUST UPDATED or whatever is sent to my followers. And this note will be posted in both Unexpected Changes and Spicy Cherry. I just wanted to clear **

**Happy Halloween! Let the ghouls and ghosts brings you loads of tricks and treat!**


	12. Chapter 9 Surprise

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I know I took a bit of time but I had a bit of trouble with this episode. It was suppose to go one way but DING my muse hit me and whispered certain characters to my ears that no one has asked of. I know that there's more characters that you guys gotta be like WHERE IS _? For those curious they will appear in due time. Anyways, enjoy. **

**Recap**

"It's a private page that jumps from IP address to another. To enter to the page you get an e-mail telling you were to go." Keith answers as Tim takes control of the holo-keyboard and clicks on the blog, speed reading though the page.

"Listen, I know that you guys don't pay attention to what that guy said about Cherry but Godfrey is a liar. Cherry is one of the good guys, she'll never do something for her own gain." Keith explains making everyone look at him weird.

"How do you know that?" Blue Beetle asks crossing his arm being one of the few that's in gray waters on the Cherry situation.

"Cause she video blogs every heist she does, duh." He simply answers making everyone's mouth drop at the information.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Surprise**

"She WHAT?!" Everyone shouts making Aiyana and Keith back away from the screen, their voices echoing through the suite.

"Yeah she video blogs every single detail. From her first heist to the time she kissed you." Keith explain pointing at Nightwing.

Snickers come out from everyone but they all shut up when Nightwing glares at them over his shoulder but the glare didn't affect Aiyana at all.

"That was the best thing I ever seen in my life. Too bad I wasn't there to take a picture." Ai jokes making Nightwing frown deeper.

"Actually I can you know go from frame by frame and capture the lip action." Keith suggest catching the bluenette's attention.

"Do that and I'll extend your curfew big time." She chirps making Red Arrow and Nightwing sigh.

"Can we please go back to the Cherry site thing?" Red Arrow snaps making the siblings turn to look at them.

"Hush, important transaction going on." Keith snaps glaring at the ginger archer.

"You're not kidding, right?" Keith answers turning to stare at his sister.

"Nop, that way I can have some dirt on Night for once." She answer with a smirk turning to stare what she thinks the soon to be Batman.

"Please, let's return to what we were talking about." Nightwing begs trying his best to hide the blush that on his cheeks.

It's been some time since the kiss but the Team has noticed a change on their leader. Even though Nightwing is acting his usual self but when there's no mission or training sessions he's investigating about Cherry. Everyone came to conclusion that he's slightly obsessing on pyro hair person; no one can really agree if they should call the girl a vigilante with Robin Hood syndrome or villain acting like a vigilante just for fun.

Just when Keith opens his mouth to explain, the door of the suite opens followed by a fight.

"I can't believe you did that." A familiar voice growls followed by three figures.

"I'm just shocked that you didn't saw it coming." A girl said closing the door behind her.

"Hey, that asshole had it coming. No one is allowed to grab her ass but me!" Mike growls walking by Weiss sibling, unaware of the video chat.

"Dude you just missed the awesomest thin-." But Lester couldn't finish his sentence when his eyes fall on the screen.

"Hey guys." Aiyana greets waving at them as Lester eyes start to twitch, his gaze zoom on someone. To everyone guess a ginger head archer.

"Why is that mother fucker on the screen?!" He growls pointing at the screen about to explode.

Mike, Kary, and Dexter quickly turn to stare at Lester's main focus and a course of anger instantly ran through the males. Kary slowly took a step back, not at all wanting to be part of the hurricane that's about to unleash, and in a flash Aiyana and Keith get pushed out of the screen. Mike's, Dexter's, and Lester's faces were the only thing the hero could see, all of them clearly mad.

Just to clear everyone questions of why are they are all together in one suite is cause Marca Eterna never broke. When they all graduated from high school, they all went to same university. Even though they all studies different mayors, they once again formed the band and regain their usual pattern. Practice was hard, finding a music house that will take them under their winds was harder but they did it. Now Marca Eterna is on a European tour and records are selling with ease. They are now working on their second album.

"What do you want Roy?! Back to plunge the finishing blow on Aiyana?" Mike growls really wishing for one of those teleportation beams that the Justice League has.

"How do you- YOU TOLD THEM WHO I AM?!" Roy shouts when Aiyana peaks over Lester's shoulder.

"I never told them, they found out." She answers with attitude.

"What do you mean they found out? How?!" He growls glaring, not at all fazed by the three raging males.

"You should really work on your acting skills and the fact that Kary saw you changing to Red." She answers with a shrug.

"Sorry Roy, I had a slight slip of tongue." Kary said from where she was sitting, not all daring to appear at cam range.

"When… how… where… argh!" Roy shouts walking with his hands tangled in his hair, not knowing who to be mad with.

Seeing Roy angry made Aiyana smirk slightly but deep inside she felt bad. Ganging up on someone isn't the best feeling, she should know, that's how Aiyana lived with Roy at their high school. But at the same time she knew he slightly deserve this abuse. What he did is unforgivable and he deserves pain, the same pain she went through.

"Listen, I know that lots of thing happened between you guys but this is not the moment to fix them or point fingers." Nightwing said stepping up, finally taking control of the situation knowing that if he lets this continue he will never get answers.

The trio of males glue their eyes on the masked vigilante and all they could see is a very serious face. They knew that whatever they dropped in was serious. Dexter let out a sigh, grumbling about Aiyana being a hero drama magnet, and walks away. Lester slowly follows his brother, giving Aiyana a serious glance which she nobs too.

"Whatever." Mike grumbles pushing himself away from the computer.

Aiyana rolls her eyes and reclaim her seat. Keith quickly returns to his sister's side, shooing who know who away.

"So… um Cherry video blogs everything?" Nightwing asks unaware that Mal was already checking mentioned videos.

"Yeah, she explained that her meta powers is technokinesis and pyrokinesis. In short, she's a master fire hacker." Keith explains with a smirk as a second screen of the holo monitor changes, showing images of Cherry changing positions, a profile of her on the side.

"That explains why we weren't able to trace the page." Garfield said silently reading the profile.

"That also explain why she knew that Nightwing was around when she robbed the bank." Meghan said her eyes glue on her half-brother.

"Explain." Keith begs his eyes now curious and wide.

"Easy, air head. She's acts like a radar and she can know what device is near and who they belong too." Aiyana explains for Meghan, the green alien nobing to her words as a way to agree to her words.

"So that also means that she has photographic memory." Nightwing declares crossing his arms.

"Please tell me that THAT isn't Cherry's blog page?" Kary said, her voice hinted with worry.

"Yeah, why?" Keith asks and as cue Cherry page turns completely red.

No one had any chance to even talk as chibi faces of Cherry appear on the screen, all of them showing different kinds of anger. Mal and Nightwing quickly tackle the keyboards, trying their best to stop whatever was going one but they lost the viral war when one of the faces open its mouth acting like it eating the page. Black, that's all the page is now and it's not exactly the best of result for Mal and Nightwing.

"What happened?" Cassie asks flying towards the monitor, Batgirl and Robin behind her.

"I didn't do anything." Aiyana and Keith cry with their hands raise to show off their innocence's.

"We know you didn't." Mal growls as everyone quickly huddle around the holo monitor.

"Keith are you stupid?!" Kary shouts slapping the young teen on the head, the boy instantly wincing by the slap.

"What was that for?!" Keith growls with a heated glare, not at all scared by the feral glare that older woman has.

The whole team looks at each other; Mal and Nightwing finally giving up on their hacking skills, and stare at the scene in front of them. Kary never looked this mad and even Aiyana was a bit nervous. Mike, Dexter, and Lester huddle around Aiyana; Lester more annoyed than the rest.

"You idiot, have you forgotten Cherry's rules? No heroes." Kary growls balling her fist.

"I was just helping them." Keith mumbles rubbing his head.

"You don't get it. Cherry can track everyone that enters the page and who gave access to the page to those not allowed on it." Lester explains with a sigh.

"You just banned yourself from the page and who knows what she'll do. The last time someone open his mouth on the page, Cherry went away for a month." Lester explains hiding his face with his hand.

"We didn't even get a chance to check the whole page." Robin pouts, everyone sighing in defeat.

"Not exactly." Nightwing declares with a small smirk.

Everyone turn to stare at him confused and as a way to answer he raises his left hand, his computer wrist blinking lightly. They all raised their brow; not at all sure of what the most experience hero wants to say.

"I have a copy of all the texts and video blogs she made. We got everything we need to investigate." He declares with a wider smirk but it quickly disappears when Lester and Kary glare at him.

"Are you stupid? Cherry is sort of paranoid when it comes to her page. Users tried their best to even copy paste part of her text but it's impossible. Believe me, I tried." Lester explains resting his arm on Aiyana's shoulder, a defeated look on his face.

"Not only she has blocked those features. She can track everything someone does, that includes when someone is tapping on someone else's computer." Kary explains giving in; what's the point of hiding information that they might have known by now and it won't hurt telling thing that won't expose her favorite vigilante.

"I assure you, she won't track me." Nightwing said his eyes on a worried and sad Keith.

"Right, this come from the same man that got tracked by the same computer wrist some days go. That is sooo re-assuring." Lester let out walking away.

"Since when you guys are part of Cherry's page?" Mike asks, voicing out his and Dexter's thought.

Lester looks over his shoulder and walks away whistling innocently. Kary lets out a nervous chuckle, shrinking under her boyfriend's stare, and do the same thing as Lester, walk away whistling. Aiyana shoo everyone out of the room, explaining that this reunion isn't over, and they all left without a fight.

Aiyana knew that Mike and Dexter are going to interrogate the other two and if it wasn't for a slip that Keith did, she would have done the same to her little brother. Unknown to them, she part of Cherry's movement and she is waiting for the pyro vigilante to accept her through email.

"Listen, if something happens to Keith-"

"Don't worry. We know how to defend ourselves and I doubt that she'll do something." Aiyana answers cutting Nightwing short, his brow raised.

"You ain't the only one keeping tabs on Cherry." She smirks but it drops when she notice Red starring at her.

"Listen, I have all of Eric's research paper and I'll give it to you as soon as I finish scanning. And put on category. And put on date." She counts looking over her shoulder when she heard someone laugh from the other side of the door.

"Ai." Red calls as she turns but she ignores him but not completely.

Purple-blue eyes clash with masked one but all the hero could see is anger. Roy lowers his head, not at all comfortable under her stare, and she just sighs with a small shake of her head.

"I gotta go, the faster I work on this the faster you can work. Bye." Aiyana quickly shuts the computer off, not bothering to wait for the rest to say good bye.

Everyone start to mumble with each other unaware of Red Arrow's retreating figure. Nightwing quickly turns around when he noticed movement by the corner of his eyes and runs towards the hunched figure.

"Roy." Nightwing calls, stopping the archer by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He asks trying his best to sound normal but the blue and black dressed hero easily caught the small sign of distress and sadness his friend's voice has.

"You know that you can talk to me whenever you want. You shouldn't bottle up all your emotions." Nightwing whispers, making sure that the archer would be the only one to hear him.

"I don't think I should take advice from the man that hides his emotion since the first day I meet him." Roy viciously spat, freeing his shoulder from a stun Nightwing, and walks out through the zeta tube with the sound of a familiar hum and light.

Nightwing slowly lower his hand, knowing that Red's words aren't real but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Roy wasn't the only one that has said this and for some reason he feels like those words are become true. He knows that he's acting like Batman, hiding his emotions from the team, not falling in love, but by each day he feels… lonelier and secluded.

He just hopes that Wally's words of him becoming like Bruce won't come true.

* * *

**Ouch, horrible ending. Roy, you went low but I can't be mad at you. And we got to admit, Roy looks extremely sexy when mad but at the same time scary. Anyways remember, reviews are accept it and that includes any ideas or any special that you wish. I am thinking of a Christmas Special or Thanksgiving Special, I don't know. Anyways bye.**


	13. Chapter 10 Wishes

**How I took my sweet time on chapter 9, I'm posting chapter 10 as a sorry gift. I'm warning you all this is more of a filler and very lovey mushy. But I promise you that the next chapter will be action filled just give me time, I have lot of creative work to do and I really want to fix my Bleach story Gunner so I can publish is at soon as I can. Bleach has me hooked big time. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Wishes**

Charlie POV / Charlie's Room / September 13 – Tuesday – Morning

"Finally." I moan stretching out my arms, ignoring my ringing phone that's telling me that's it time to wake up and face the day I been for, the reason why I came to Gotham in the first place.

Today is the start of my university life and I'm extremely eager to go there. I heard loads of stuff about Gotham University and regardless of the chaos that had happen in that university I just want to go already. Grayson said that we have to wake early if we want to have enough time to eat breakfast, walk around the university to check which classroom to go to, and then walk around to enjoy the welcome fair.

"Let's see, what should I wear?" I ask jumping out of the bed, bolting towards my closet.

I quickly take out my stretchy gray pants and my skin tight black shirt with holes on the back. My blue converse are already out and all I have to do is take a shower, fix my hair, put up some light make up, and I'm ready to hit the world. My bag is ready as well and by the door, that includes my mini laptop.

I did my usual morning routing and ten minutes later, I step out of my room only to be stopped my uncle with his fist raised ready to knock.

"Well this is a surprise." He let out putting his hand down to later fold them behind his back.

"What that supposed to mean?" I whine with curiosity, a small pout on my face.

"You're a heavy sleeper; this is the first time you wake up early and… lively." He answers making me let out a low 'oh'.

"Yeah, bad habit of mine." I said back with a huge grin.

Uncle Al lets out a low chuckle shaking his head and turns to walk towards the stairs. I look to my right, waiting for Grayson to turn around the corner or hear something that will assure me that he's awake but I hear nothing.

"Is Grayson up?" I ask starring at the end of the hall.

"Master Richard isn't awake at this moment. He arrived late last night from work; I'll let him sleep some extra minutes." He answers turning around the corner to return to do whatever he does in the morning but his answer just made me smirk.

(He's asleep, huh?) I thought smirking evilly starring at the end of the hall.

I silently let go of my bag, looking over my shoulder to check if the coast is Alfred free, and silently dash towards Grayson room as ideas goes through my head.

Now that I think about it, I haven't been in Grayson's room yet and I'm curious to know if he has changed something. Last time I went in he had poster of race cards, some toys around, and wrestling items.

(I wonder what's different.) I thought turning around a corner, stopping in front of his door.

I pressed my ear on the wood and try my best to hear what's going on. No noise, no shuffling, complete silent. Two words: perfect scenario. For what? REVENGE! Even though we settle this bad taste lizard prank I been planning a paid back so this is the perfect time to do so.

(Payback time.) I sang, my inner self letting out an evil laugh.

I slowly open his door, glad that he left it unlocked, and tip toe inside. The first thing that hit me is his perfume, I knew that he likes this perfume but this room is literally flooded with the scent. To be honest, I don't mind this scent is not strong but not soft. Oh, I just love Playboy.

(God please tell me he isn't naked.) I thought walking away from the door.

I look at his bed and a sigh escape my lips when I see him lying flat on his stomach, his cover slightly pull down giving me a pick of his gray boxer or sweat pant. No shirt.

(What I should I do?) I ask myself as he continues to sleep.

But as I start to think of possible things to do, my eyes stay on him. Everything I see is eye catching; his tight slightly scarred back, how his arms look tucked under his head acting like a pillow, his messy hair, and his face. His face is the best part, he looks peaceful and sexy.

(What am I thinking?!) I shout in my head, a blush running through my cheeks remembering the time we fell asleep side by side.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A low moan escapes my lips, sleep finally leaving my body, and the reason I woke up is thanks to an extremely warm sensation that's literally wrap around my body. It almost feels like a warm blanket. At first, I was happy when the sensation started, too cold to complain but now I feel… suffocated._

"_So… hot." I moan trying to raise my hand to push away the blanket but for some I couldn't. My arms feel like their held together by someone._

_(Someone?) I thought my eyes shooting open only to meet by a chest._

_I slightly look up only blush when my eyes meet with a sleeping face. I look down, slightly embarrassed, realizing that the one holding me down is Grayson only to blush some more when I notice the position we're at. His arms are wrap around me in a hug, our legs somehow tangled themselves in a comfortable position, and my arms are tucked between us._

_(How in the world we got like this?) I thought remembering that we feel asleep in complete different positions._

_I was lying exactly at the end of the bed, my head pointing at the door, while his head was pointing at the window at the other end of the bed, my drawing book being our divider. But now, somehow we end up at the exact middle of the bed, both of us now in the same position I laid down, all cuddle up._

_(Damn, mom is right. I have cuddle issues.) I thought not at all sure in how we end up like this._

_Mom always complained about my sleeping habit. Alone I sleep is horrible, always ending up with a limb out of the bed or with the bed sheet wrap around me like a cocoon. But my sleeping habit does a complete 180 when someone is with me; I turn still and have this tendency to cuddle with that person. I thought she lied but now I see is true._

_(At least I'm not the only one with cuddle issues.) I slightly shrug when I feel his arms pulling at me closer, mumbling who knows what._

_I take in a deep breath, for some reason blushing big time when my nose takes in a strong scent; his scent. Playboy._

_I let out a sight, for some reason liking this sensation of being held by him. His face looks so different; he's always carefree and a jokester but I know that he's hiding something from me or from the world. Now he looks peaceful like the weight of the world is off his shoulder._

_(Maybe, I'll let you sleep just a little more.) I thought noticing once again the bags under his eyes,_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

(Too bad I couldn't see your face when you woke up.) I thought frowning a bit, remembering when I wake up alone that day.

I shrug, ignoring the knot that forming in my stomach, and hover beside him. There's nothing in the room that I can use to help me, going to the bathroom would possibly be too noisy, and he'll wake up any time soon by the time I search the room for some ammo.

(Might as well do what he always did.) I thought remembering all the time he woke me up by squishing me, a smirk quickly appearing on my face.

I take some steps back my goal to reach the end of the bed at the same time measure the space that's on the bed and in a quick dash I run towards him. Unfortunate for me, my sneak attacks never work. Just when I jumped to squash him, like my original plan, he suddenly rolled out of the way and my body falls face first exactly where he was.

"So much for that plan." I mumble with my head all smudge in his pillow, his chuckle being the only sound.

"Next time, don't over think stuff." He chuckles lying on his stomach, arms propped high enough to lift his naked upper body. "You could have gone for a wedge or something." He smirks as I let out a whine.

"You're supposed to be asleep." I whine, to broken to raise my head and stare at his smirking face.

"I was just resting my eyes." He smirks wider his hand softly patting the back of my head.

"Yay." I sarcastically cheer turning my head to look at him, my cheek pressed on the pillow as I dramatically pout.

"Couldn't you just let me squash you for old time sakes?" I ask not at all liking that I had only squashed him once in our whole life time.

"Mmmmmm, nah." He answers after a minute or so of silence, our eyes on each other.

For some reason he wiggle himself closer and lean head on my shoulder, his body still propped up. I gave him a very confused stare but I couldn't bring myself to move away. He looks so… peaceful and relaxed that I would literally feel bad for disturbing him.

"We need to get up if we want to have enough time to check out the university." I for some reason whisper staring at his face, his eyes close.

"Don't worry, I know the place like the back of my hand." He whisper letting his body lay down, head still on my shoulder.

* * *

Richard POV

(This feels… … nice.) I thought keeping my head on Charlie shoulder, my nose easily picking up the coconut shampoo she usually uses.

(Why am I doing this?) I ask myself not at all understanding why I'm acting so… tender.

I slightly open my eyes, our eyes clashing with each other, and for some reason I start to feel relax. Everything related to Batman, Cherry, and The Team get literally thrown out of the window just by staring at her. For once in my life I feel normal, as if I belong here in the bed with her, resting. Is like when we were kids, when I wasn't training with Bruce or studying my ass off I was with Charlie acting like a normal nine year old. Those were the best hours of my life.

(I want those hours back.) I thought watching how a small smile appears on her lips.

"You always were a lazy bum." She jokes making me let out a chuckle.

"Like you're to talk." I snap back and her only response is to stick her tongue out.

We stay like this for some extra minutes and for some reason sleep start to fall on me once again. My eyes feel like lead and it all thanks to the late night investigation I was doing. Thanks to Aiyana and Keith the investigation has been going smoother. That website literally told me everything she has done and the list of all the hits she has done is almost endless and jaw-dropping. I was only able to tackle half of the site and returned around three in the morning.

"Don't fall asleep." She suddenly orders shaking her shoulder, waking me up with a moan.

"But I want to sleep." I whine with a pout, a sudden wave of childishness coursing through my body, and suddenly jump on her.

"Grayson!" She whines with a laugh as I place my head on her shoulder,

"What? Little Charlie can't handle a little weight?" I ask in a baby voice, using the old nickname Bruce used on her, for once acting by what my gut is telling me.

"Little Charlie can still kick." She growls a small whine escaping my lips when her foot hit the small of my back.

I snicker and a give a quick glance towards the door. I know that the position we are is not exactly best of positions and it can sort of be seen as a sexual position but I rather not think of it that way. When we were kids this was the usual position that Bruce, Al, or Grace would of find us but add some wrestling move and a sleepy Charlie.

"And is Little Charlie still ticklish?" I ask with a dark smirk as her eyes go wide, automatically answering my question.

"Doooon't" She warns making me snicker.

She rolls her eyes but keep a very weak glare which just makes me want to do as my inner child wants to, tickle her.

"Damn, you haven't changed that much." She mumble just when I was about to move my fingers to tickle her side.

"You really think so?" I ask completely off guard, my eyes wide with curiosity.

"You matured… sorta, but your still that annoying nine year old brat that I remember." She mumbles finally relaxing under me, her eyes now glued on the headboard trying her best to hide the blush; unaware of the guilt that flashes in my eyes.

(If you only knew the truth.) I thought with a frown.

For the first time since she got here a wave of guilt hits me. Bruce orders me to act close to how I was when we were kids and to be careful. Thanks to surveillance cameras, Al and Bruce have noticed that Charlie has been walking around the manor out of boredom and Tim almost got caught walking out of the clock. Thank God that I'm used to put away my uniform the moment I get here.

"You're the only one that actually thinks that." I honestly answer making her look at me from the corner of her eye.

"Are you for sure?" She asks my eyes now flue on the covers that's below us.

"Yeah." I answer closing my eyes, both of us silently agreeing to end the conversation.

We stay like for some minutes, not at all caring of time, but out little cuddle session gets cut short by a loud knock. Just hearing that knock was enough to make me jump off her and lay on the farthest side of the bed, almost falling. Charlie stares at me, surprised by my speed, but she quickly covers her shock by chuckling. A small smile appears on my face and in second we are both laughing our lungs out.

* * *

No One POV

Al slowly lowers his hand, slightly puzzled by the mix of laughter that resounds, but quickly brush it off. A smile slowly forms on his old face and stare at the door with warmness. It's been years since he heard the young boy laugh like this and this is all thanks to his niece.

"This is all he needed." Alfred whispers turning around and walk away.

He looks over his shoulder when laugh continues but his smile quickly disappears when realization hit him. He that by letting Charlie live in Wayne Manor it would be a house of lies. He and Bruce agreed that they would keep Charlie in the shadow but not forever.

Barbara and Tim didn't agree much with the plan; Barbara even offered her apartment for Charlie but it would do no good either way. Barbara is also a target due to her father, being a lieutenant of Gotham PD, and if one dared to attack they would of kill Charlie just to leave no witness.

Richard and Bruce assured Alfred that nothing will happen to Charlie, that they will protect her at all cost. Alfred agreed but with hesitation but he keeps a close eye on Charlie thanks to hidden cameras.

(I just hope this won't back fire.) Alfred thought slowly walking down the stairs, not all wanting to imagine what will be Charlie's reaction if she ever finds out who they are.

* * *

**Is it me or am I ending my stories very glooming. Oh well, reviews are welcome.**


	14. Chapter 11 Let's talk

**You guys know the drill, I don't own Young Justice nor nothing related to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Let's talk**

Nightwing POV / September 17 – Saturday – Late Night

(I hate classes.) I thought rubbing my shoulder, extremely sore for carrying so many books.

Today Charlie and I decided to go to buy all of the books we needed for our first year of class. Both of us picked one of the book filled mayors in the university. While I study business as a way to take over the Wayne Industries, Charlie is studying two mayors, graphic design and education.

In my chart, I had to buy three huge books. One book is about Principle marketing, the other is something related to accounts, and the last one is about computers. In Charlie case she bought around four books. Three of those books are related to what she's studying while the other one is related to the extra-curricular classes.

(Why in the world she asked for that extra class?) I ask really not liking the sensation left the heavy bag.

I sprint from roof to roof, using my usual patrol route, my eyes scanning every alley and street I pass by. Everything been strangely calm in Gotham and that feeling is not sitting well with me. Gotham is never this calm and it just makes me think that this is the calm before the storm.

I stop on the roof of a Starbucks and start to take some breath in. Not only Gotham been calmed, Cherry has been MIA for a sometime. The internet page that Keith and Aiyana showed us is down and the Facebook page I found since my first day of investigation is full of panicking followers. Like in Cherry's page states, her followers are covered by a cloth of secrecy and all they is about things that already been aired on TV.

"Aren't you distracted? What would happen if I was Catwoman or Two-Face?" A familiar feminine voice said behind me.

I quickly turn around, surprise to hear such voice, and I held in a gasp when I see no one.

"You would be dead!" She growls, her hand suddenly wrapping around my neck.

I try my best to stay still, knowing very that if I move I could scorched with her pyrokinesis. In a flash, my body lurches forwards thanks to a push and when I turn around I was taken back by what I see. Angry yellow green eyes glare at me, her hair longer than last time, and all I could see is hate.

Her clothes changed from the usual gray and her glittery red combat boots are gone. Heck, her whole demeanor has changed. Her shit is now a red corset that I usually see in a Pirated of the Caribbean movie, her pants are now a completely black spandex, and her boots are now black combats boot. Her hands are covered with black metal cuffs and her neck is hidden on a red Victorian charm choker.

"You! You dared to invade my page and then copy it!" She shrieks glaring at me, her finger tips engulf with flames.

"You thought that I wouldn't notice!" She shouts, her eyes turning yellow for some reason.

This is something I didn't expect to see. Her eyes are always been a mix of yellow and green, to see them change to yellow is more than shocking.

What I should really be hitting myself is the fact that she found out that I was the one that hacked her page. I'm Batman's protégé for god's sake since I was a kid; I should know how to hack someone internet without getting detected. I should of thought about her telekinesis and what other stuff she can do that I didn't knew about.

"Listen, Che-"

"YOU LISTEN TO ME!" She shouts cutting me short, not caring to keep our location hidden from the world below.

"Do you even know what my goal is or why I steal?" She asks for some reason pacing around me.

"Have you even checked the list I gave you?" She asks stopping behind me, knowing very well that she won't do anything.

I turn around to stare at her and her anger is now a mix of hurt. Her eyes slowly change to the ones I saw for the first time and she let out a long sigh, the flames on her fingers disappearing.

"Have you even thought of what I'm actually doing?" She asks leaning on the wall of the neighboring shop.

"Listen, I understand what you're doing. Green Arrow started just like you, he took justice to his own hands, hurting those that did crime and doing whatever he could to keep Star City safe. But what you're doing is not even close to his level," I explain, her eyes glued on me as I turn around to stare at her.

"You are stealing regardless of who you hit and you got to stop. I'm going to tell you something that only I and the Justice League know." I said quickly pressing computer wrist and my ear piece, making sure that no record of what I'm about to say gets taped by my electronics.

* * *

Cherry's POV

(Did he just… turn his machines off?) I ask myself when the signal that gives his computer wrist and his ears piece disappear.

This is something I wasn't really expecting. My main objective was to find Nightwing and give him a piece of my mind. Thanks to him I had to put down my page and restart all over again. I have followers from all over the world, everything was going fine 'till he someone how he got into my page. I wasn't able to determine who gave Nightwing access but I knew it was him; his computer left what I call a print.

"The Justice League is about to come with a decision. They are thinking if they should take you down and lock you up on Belle Reve or ask you to join Team. Right now, they are considering putting you in jail." He confesses and I can tell that what he saying is true by the tone of his voice.

"I don't care what they do or what they want. They won't stop me and I won't change." I answer, looking away, knowing very well that to hearing my voice so serious might be creeping him out. Never in my life I have been this serious for so long and even I'm starting freaking out. My hyperness should be activating by now.

"Are you serious? Do you really want to go to jail and face those that are friends of those you stole from?" He asks marching towards me but I turn to look at him.

"What would happen if you get caught or if someone kills you?" He asks stopping in front of him knowing that his face must be betraying his calmness, the same emotionless calmness that Batty taught him.

"I accept the consequences that come with the job. If I die, I die as a fighter of justice not a petty thief like Godfrey wants to portray me as." I answer my voice void of emotion.

My voice is so void that even Batman or Red Tornado would shiver. It made Nightwing shiver but nothing would lighten my mood. For some reason my anger towards the black and blue hero is more personal. This is not the first time someone hacked into my site, the FBI was even close to find out where I posted but I quickly did something that took them off course.

For me, Nightwing invading my page was an insult. I had given him enough clues to work on me, heck I even gave me other things inside that list and yet he dared to disrespect me and invade my page. If he really wanted something from me he could of asked. I been sort off been honest with him and he should trust me like I trust him.

"That's insane. Are you even listening to what you just said?" He ask, his voice showing his anger.

"Is your same code!" I growl turning to glare at him.

"A hero is supposed to fight and defend their belief. If you all so scared to rip the evil from their roots, then what's the point?" I ask pushing myself off the wall and invade his personal space.

"What the point of wearing a mask? A suit?" I ask pointing at both his clothes.

"What's the point of becoming an icon if you can't do what is right?" I ask pushing him away so I could walk.

"Stealing is not right." He shouts trying to stop me.

"Tell that to them!" I shout turning around.

"Tell that to everyone that those muggers steal from! Tell that to the one that get terrorize for years, knowing that if they do something they might get killed! Tell that to the amounts of junkies that are in these streets thanks to their addiction all because THEY sell the drug!" I shout, numbering each sentence with my fingers.

"And let's make this clear! I won't stop, not even beg or kill me. Someone would eventually take my place." I said suddenly turning around and sprint away.

* * *

Nightwing POV

"Cherry!" I shout running after her and when I look lean on the alley she jumped in to I see nothing.

(What is she made off? Gas?) I thought really not understanding how she always disappear.

First it was when we fight those thieves; she was able to run away taking the roof as a way to escape. The second was when she escaped from the bank and the cops weren't able to locate her. And this is the third time, she just jumped and then poof.

(And that without counting all the time she got away from her other heists.) I thought rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"She will be the death of me if Charlie doesn't kill me first." I mumble, convincing myself that looking for her would be useless, and continues my usual parole route.

No one POV

"We were supposed to give him a piece of our mind." Hinote growls folding her arm as she sits at the edge of the building; her yellow eyes glaring at her carefree brown eyes leader.

"_I did, I just decided to be easy on him." _Tatsujin starring at the yellow eyed, red head unfazed by the fire that licks her hands.

"**What really caught my attention is something else." **Denki intervene knowing that a fight might break between the two if she didn't step in.

"**Why would he confess what the Justice League is planning? He could get in trouble." **Denki explain taking her glasses off.

"Pfft, I give a damn what he did. He must be setting a trap for all we know." Hinote mumbles playing with her fire.

"**It's not logical, Hinote. If he wanted to set a trap he would have done it by now. He knows that we can track him due to his constant use of technology and that we can gain everything we want. He won't be that dumb to plan something that would create a war between us." **The wisest of the three said while she cleaned her glasses with her shirt.

"_What we should worry about are the things that we lost. We need to set the record straight and end the never ending lies."_ Tatsujin said walking from side to side.

The night around them is a typical Gotham night. Fog was around them, the whole city smelled like smoke and smog, and the night is cold as hell. Tatsujin, Denki, and Hinote are standing on the roof of a skyscraper, discussing everything they had just learned. Cherry's encounter with Nightwing even though it wasn't as heated as Hinote wanted, it was still heated.

"What ya wanna do? Go on TV and make a show?" Hinote joked with a dry chuckle.

Denki and Tatsujin turn to look at each other, a smirk appearing in their faces, Hinote completely oblivious of the mental conversation that her sister are having.

"**That's not a bad idea."** Denki answers making Hinote stare at her with wide eyes, her mouth open in shock.

"_The bad reputation started on TV; let's use that in our favor." _Tatsujin explain, a smirk appearing on her lips, her eyes fixed at her sisters.

Denki gray short hair sways with the wind, Hinote's red hair held tightly by a bun and all Tatsujin could think is the new way to make this revolution work in their favor.

* * *

**Uuuuh, something is about to go boom! **

**Cherry and Nightwing are in dark waters. I wonder what Denki, Hinote, and Tatsujin going to revolutionize the world. **

**Is Cherry aware that other kind of dangers are out in Gotham hunting her. **

**Stay stunned and find out. Remember reviews are accept and sorry if you find this chapter low.**

**PS. My new story ****Gunner**** is out. The story is based on the world of Bleach. I'm a forever loving Bleach fan and my main character is an OC pairing with Ichigo (my sexy ginger head). I only posted five chapters as a way to start, you know my control section and depending on the review, favorites, and follows I'll keep posting or I'll change the story somehow but I am still planning to add 5 more. So far I'm getting an okay response but me want more buahahaha. Anyways go, read my story, and if you haven't seen Bleach don't worry all I use are the characters and I don't like to take programs with existing plot, add a characters, and twist it to my own demise. It's not that easy cause for me it's not that creative unless you add your own chapters or do a mega good work.**


	15. Chapter 12 A fight with no end?

******It took me some time to update but here it is. Enjoy. Young Justice is not mine and all the characters that are unknown to you are. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: A fight with no end?**

Aiyana POV / Tokyo – Japan / September 24 – Saturday – Midnight

"Uh, this feels so damn good." I said slowly sinking in to the hot springs, my sore muscle glad to have some sort of relief.

Today was the longest concert we had so far. We were supposed to give twelve songs but we had so much fun that we did fourteen. Those extra two weren't from our album but from our personal list of our favorite Japanese band. When they heard that familiar intro of Edo Punk from LM.C they literally squeal out of joy. I even put on a hat that Maya usually wears while one of VIP fan came to stage with Denki's mask. The other was Caramelldansen. Why? Cause I love that song since the first time I heard it.

I was so controlled with the adrenaline rush that when the concert ended I almost crashed. So, as a remedy to silence my screaming muscle, I filled the tub with hot water adding some scented liquid. Vanilla mixed with coconut.

I quickly relaxed my back on the tub, my head resting on a pile of towels with my hair pined up, and close my eyes. As my body start to relax, sinking a slightly, I didn't notice that someone just picked on the lock of the balcony and entered the luxury room.

"This feels way too good to be legal." I mumble opening my eyes slightly to grab a remote and turned on the small radio on the sink, a relaxing Arabian music lowly coming out of the speakers.

* * *

No One POV

The ginger invader turns his attention to the bathroom, the song catching his attention, and rests his weapons on the couch. He knows that what he is doing right now is going to maybe cost him an eye or maybe his manhood, but he doesn't care.

(I can't believe I let him convince me.) He said to himself, really wanting to slam his green mentor head. How he feel for his sweet scheming talk once again is beyond him but he can't turn back now, now the he's this close to the one that still holds his heart regardless of the things that happened in the past.

A low hum comes out the bathroom he passed by, making sure that he passes fast enough to be unseen, and lock the door. What he has to do must happen without interruption, especially from one of her friends. A shiver literally runs down his spine when he remembered Lester's fist hitting his face more than once when Aiyana confessed to him what happened.

His back calmly leans on the door frame of bathroom door, closing his eyes, and enjoys the exotic sounding hum that comes out of the girl. He won't lie, he missed her singing. Yeah, he had heard her on her songs on the radio and tv but when they were together, alone, her singing was the closest thing to heaven. During her singing, he felt like every kind of problem disappears and that they were transported to some sort of alternative universe.

With force, he swallows a lump that was tied on his throat and tries his best let out her name. Why is it so hard to just call her name? He can't even mumble it out. He slap himself out of his frozen face only to moan, his hand hitting his face harder than he thought.

"Who's there?" She asks, her hand quickly grabbing the towel that was under her head, covering her upper half by instinct.

Aiyana carefully steps out of the tub, wrapping the towel around her bod, and stare at the open door. She just heard a pain filled moan which is weird 'cause she is staying alone tonight. Mike and Kary are sleeping together, getting it in like Lester would say, and the twins are in another room, really not wanting to know or hear what going to happen. Well Dexter insisted to move to another room, leave Aiyana alone, and stay in another room; Lester wanted to stay and stay for the shoes. The perverted sick-o.

"I said, who the fuck is there?" She asks again, walking towards the door, her hand wrapping around the white flower vase that's on the sink.

"It's me." The invader answers, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Roy!" She shouts her free hand pulling the door open to glare at the ginger.

"Hey." He greets only to back up when she march towards him with the vase ready to use as a weapon.

* * *

Aiyana POV

"What are you doing? How in the world you got here anyways?" I ask pointing at him with the vase, my hand ready to swing at any moment.

At this moment, my bath is the last thing it's in my mind. All I want right now is to hit him all the way back to Star City and keep him there, for good. I'm tired and tense as hell and the least I want is too deal with him.

(All I wanted is a moment of peace, one fucking bloody moment.) I growl in my head as he continues to back away, his hand showing that he's weapon free.

"I just want to talk." He answers trying to lower my ceramic weapon but I move my hand away.

I raise my brow at the answer my face twisted in a 'wtf' face, and lower my weapon, putting in on the table. A dry chuckle escapes my lips and walk back to the bathroom, my desire for a bath long gone.

"I think you're a little too late for that." I snap, un-screwing the lid that's holds the water, slowly sitting on the tile tub.

"It's never too late to fix stuff." He said back, my eyes rolling at his words.

I stay silent, sucking in my lower lip, my mind right now in the middle of the war. Just a small part of him wants to hear him out, listen to what he has to say regardless that he is too late to talk while the rest of mind wants to kick his ass 'till I faint out of exhaustion. I shove that small part of me to the deepest corner of my mind, wrap my body with a robe, and walk out of the bathroom, my hand freeing my hair.

"Leave." I order walking towards the couch to fetch my phone, just in case if I need back up, but I couldn't find it.

"Looking for this." He sings making me look over my shoulder, a scowl appearing on my face when I see my phone in his hands.

"Give me my phone." I order, my hand out stretched.

"Not 'till you listen to me." He said with a small smirk, a 'tsk' sound leaving my mouth.

"I have nothing to listen, Harper. You are way too late for that and the last thing I want to do is hear your lies." I snap, pain appearing on his face, but I didn't care,

"Ai, please, listen to me. What I have to say isn't a lie." He said following me to the kitchen, a craving for a drink suddenly hitting me.

"Believing that it isn't a lie, doesn't change the fact that it is." I snap taking out a apple Smirnoff, opening it with my hands.

"And the name is Aiyana; only the ones I love can call me Ai." I growl giving him the harder.

"Aiyana I'm trying my best here. I came here to talk, not to fight." He said with a long sigh, rubbing his temple.

I literally ignore him and take a quick zip from my bottle. As a way to ignore him, I start to play with the cap I just un-screwed, the sharp edge metal cap passing to one finger to the other. Dexter showed me how to do this, mainly with the coin, but by learning this I got new habit. If I can't find a pen or straw to twirl around my finger, I play with a coin or with a cap even though the cap sometimes cuts me.

"Fine, you don't wanna talk, I will and you will listen." He suddenly said, losing his cool, and pins me against the kitchen counter, his hands on each side of me but I keep my eyes away from his serious face, my hand holding up my bottle just to keep distance from our bodies.

"I'm sorry. What I did was the worst thing I could have done to you and I tried to hold in that urge the best I could but I just let myself get controlled. The beating that Lester gave me was well deserved." He starts, my head nobing in a whatever kind of matter.

"I been trying to talk to you. Explain everything that happened prior, tell you the reason why it all happen, but you ju-"

"I just what? Blow you off? Ignore you?" I shout, really not wanting to hear his petty words. Even though he just started I just didn't want to hear him. What he did is just unforgivable.

"Why shouldn't I blow you off? You let an urge for drugs to control you after years of being clean? You even promised me that you wouldn't fall for that damn heroin thing again." I said putting down my bottle to shove him away from me, his back slamming on the fridge as my face twists in disgust.

"And to make it worst, that was just the first blow." I said with my eyes finally teary, the years holding tears of pain finally surfacing as I remember that dreaded day.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Yeah, Mike. I got home safe." I said walking out of the private our manager hired when I left Florida._

_Marca Eterna has been on a US tour for a month now and I was finally able to come back to Star City at least for some days to later meet up with everyone in Texas. I finally convinced Rocky, our manager, to let me free and visit my long term boyfriend and maybe, if everything goes right, future husband._

_Roy and I been together since high school and we been together with our ups and down, High School was the hardest test of love we ever had. If it wasn't my uphill fight with those girls he used to hang with or with his drug problem, we had to deal with his constant adrenaline rush and responsibilities he gets by being Red Arrow. I know that I should be with him more than I should due to that atomic bomb the Justice League gave him about being a clone with a program but he assured me that he would be alright, that as long we keep in touch some way he'll pull through._

_(I just hope this would be the best I'm Sorry gift.) I thought remembering the small gift I bought in Florida._

_I bought two silver promise rings, both engraved with each other name and an infinity symbol. To know which belong to which, mine has a small diamond on the middle of the symbol while he is plain. _

_I pull out my suitcase, not wanting to see the elder driver struggle with the weight, and walk away, giving him a friendly bye and thank you. I'm so thrill to see him, hug him, and maybe play with him, that I didn't notice the black unfamiliar car that's park inside the open garage. Our house is fenced due to my popularity and the only way to go in is through the gate and with a remote. _

"_Babe." I call, my keys jingling as they key on the key hole, but when I enter all I hear is music coming from upstairs._

"_He fell asleep with the radio on again." I chuckle closing the door with my foot, throwing my bag near the coat closet._

_I run up the curve stair, a huge smile gracing my face, my now pink and black hair bouncing with each step. My mind is so focused with going to where the music coming from, which is our room, that I didn't notice what's around us. _

_Downstairs in the coffee table in the living room, stand two lone glasses of wine and two empty plates. The candles are long burned out and the only thing that is left behind as a way to see, someone is here, are two jackets, two pairs of shoes, and some strange keys with a purple Cheshire cat keychain._

"_Roy." I call but I knew that he couldn't hear me, when he sleeps, he sleeps hard._

_I still remembered the day that I tripped with the chair and fell with it. The racket was enormous and he just returned from his patrol, waking him up is the last thing I want to do. He never woke up; he was knocked out, snoring happily still in his gear, mask half on. _

"_Roy." I whisper, pushing the door open, and when my eyes finally adjust to the darkness that inside my heart literally stops._

_Instead of seeing the usual of his clothes thrown all over the place or gear, I see two pairs of pants and shirt, one of the pair being females. My mouth literally drops, unable to stay together, my body slowly going inside. My hands are shaking, my ears tuned out the addictive music that one can usually hear in a party, and my stomach is turning in disgust at what I smell and feel. My nose is bombarded with the familiar scent of drugs, my body can feel how hot and steamy the room is telling me that one thing happened, and my ears literally focus on a horrible sound._

_Two sets of moaning, one belong to Roy's, the other… unknown._

_The blue velvet box that held the rings falls from my hand, my eyes finally landing on the bed. There, laying in a mess of sheets is Roy, moaning his throats out, with a girl straddling his hips with full force. Both of them are naked, covered in sweat, and completely unaware of my presence as I stand there in shock, their act at clear view. In the small nightstand that Roy proclaimed his, lays a plate with a white powder. Cocaine._

_Every thrust, every moan, every pleasure filled grunt, every slapping like sound; I could see and hear everything. My mind is so in shock that I didn't notice that the girl looked over his shoulder, a smirk appearing on her face as she returns to stare at her sex buddy. _

_The girl slams her hand on his chest, screaming his name out as she stops humping, giving me a clear message that she just came. Roy lets out a grunt that was stuck in his throat and pumps the girl with force as he came with her, his hand holding her hips tightly._

_(This can't be real.) I thought as the girl collapse on top of him, panting with a wide smile, eyes shut as her hair covers her face._

_This can't be happening. Not on OUR sheets, OUR bed, under OUR roof, OUR HOUSE! This can't be happening, this got to be a nightmare or some sort of hallucination. He can't be doing what I considered OUR TIME, OUR way to show love. _

"_Roy." I call, my voice coming out in a squeal as I try to come out of my shock, unaware of the tears that are tailing down my cheeks._

_Roy finally notices me, now aware of my presences, and his face twists in shock. So instead of being high as a cloud, he is actually aware of the situation which just makes it worst. If he was doing this high, the pain would be still be there, but it will be slightly understandable. But seeing him aware, his full senses active, it just killer. _

"_Aiyana?" He asks, his eyes trying to adjust better with the darkness, and when he did his face literally turns white._

_I shake my head, tears now falling as waterfalls, and in a flash, I ran out of there. _

"_Wait! Get off! Wait!" He cries as I run down the hallway, holding my head in despair._

"_Aiyana wait!" He shouts, jumping on the hallways, struggling to get his boxer on._

_I reach the stairs only to be pulled away from them._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shout, in a complete panic attack, not at all caring that I'm hurting my throat._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I shout punching him away on the chest as a way to get him away from me. _

"_I can explain, I'm sorry, please!"_

"_SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shout with all my might, covering my ears trying to block out his voice._

_I run down the stairs, surprise that I didn't trip on my way down, and take out my phone. _

"_Ai-"_

"_You!" I shout turning around, pushing him with such force that he falls flat on his butt on the stairs._

"_I gave my fucking heart to you! I helped you! I came here to check how you are, thinking you were broken with the news of being a clone and stuff but I see that you are fine!" I growls through clenched teeth, grabbing my wheeled suitcase, and storm out of the house, my fingers speed dialing a familiar number, Ciara._

_I open the gate using the keypad and start my heated on the sidewalk, my body just telling me to get away from him. _

"_Aiyana, let me explain I-" But he never finished his sentence due to my fist connecting his cheek, the same motion that one does when doing a round kick. _

_He stumbles away from me, his lips already broken due to my graduation ring. I stare at him, hate coursing through my veins, really not caring that that blood is trailing down his lips, his hand instantly covering the wound. We stay quiet and frozen, time literally freezing around us, our eyes on each other. _

"_I want you out of MY house by the end of the tour. Stay and you'll regret it." I warn, my ears picking up Ciara's voice from my phone. _

* * *

_End of Flashback_

Since that day forward, my contact with Roy has been scarce. This the longest time I been around his presences without kicking or punching him.

"So yeah, I have reasons to blow you off! So get the fuck out of my suite if you don't want me to scream." I growl walking towards my room, my mission to get to the phone and call security if he doesn't leave.

I sit on the bed, my hand getting rid of all the tears I shed due to reliving everything that happen. It's been two years since that incident and the pain is still there. Three years together isn't exactly easy to forget and little less forgive.

* * *

Roy POV

I watch Aiyana walk away, my back slammed against the fridge.

I understand that what I did is unforgivable, if Aiyana did the same I would have done worse, way worse. Just imagining the pain of what she went through is unbearable but seeing it in the house we shared for a year and a half was just despicable. I kicked Jade the moment I returned home and drowned myself in alcohol.

I drowned at least three bottles of alcohol that was left in the house and if it wasn't for Oliver intervention, the whole mini bar would be empty. In a blink of an eye, all my stuff got shoved in a downtown apartment but I stayed inside the house still she return but I was never able to see her, the only thing I saw was Lester's fist. Lester beat me up for five full minutes, Aiyana with Kary, Jade, and Ciara somewhere else and then the other two member of Eterna Marca separate us when Mike said that Ai was close.

Mike kicked me out, shoved me to his car and took me back the apartment, the whole way giving me a speech of how bad I screwed this up.

I walk towards the room she got in and my heart just breaks more when I see her trying to stop her tears. Her eyes are puffy red, her nose is wiggling trying to hold in her run, and her hair is trying to hide her face.

(I got to do this now.) I whisper in my head and silently walk towards her.

A gasp escapes her lips as I kneel in front of her and pull her into a tight hug. She tries to free herself, letting out struggle sobs but I didn't let her go, actually when I pulled her closer to me I dragged to the floor. We stay like this for some while, her body becoming smudge under my body, and in minutes she stays still, her robe opening a bit.

"I am… sorry. I swear to god, I never been this sorry in my life." I lowly whisper in her ear as I straddle her, sobs escaping her shaking body.

"I know that what I did is unforgivable, that I let my weakness control me and that THAT weakness made due something that makes me feel disgusted. Through these years, not only have I been looking for the real Roy I been trying my hardest not to let this pain I inflected on each other kill me." I confess, remembering Mike's words of how he found Aiyana and Ciara's apartment.

"I won't expect a sorry or something from you. All I wanted to tell you how I felt." I finish fighting against my tears.

I push my body away from hers but she stops me from moving further by grabbing my wrist. Our eyes lock on each other and with a sadden like smile, I rest my forehead on hers, our eyes close. Silence; for ten long agonizing minutes we stay silent, our foreheads being the only close connection on each other.

(Now that I think of it, this is what we usually did when we were frustrated.) I thought remembering all the times we laid on the bed we used to shares, being this our silent way of saying that no matter what we will always be together and everything will be alright.

"You're wearing the ring." She whispers surprising me slightly.

My right thumb unconsciously starts to twirl the ring that's on my right middle finger, a small smile appearing on my face when I feel the infinity symbol. I been wearing this ring since the day I lost her, almost never taking it off unless I'm going to a mission.

"I have yours." I confess her eyes going wide at the news.

My hand slowly slips inside my tight red and black shirt and in a fluid movement a silver chain comes out, her promise ring hanging from it. The ring glitters with the light, her eyes really not believing what she's seeing.

"Why are you-"

"I always wear it. Rarely take it off." I answer cutting her obvious question short.

Her eyes fall on each other and before we knew it, our lips crash on each other in desperation. My hand lands on her hips, her instantly tangling round my neck and hair, years of want literally pouring out of our bodies. I slip my tongue inside her mouth due to a gasp I provoked when my hand touched a sensitive spot in her bare hip.

"Stop." She whispers pushing my lips away from hers.

"I… I can't… do this. Not without fixing or dealing with what happened." She whispers, her fingers grazing my face.

I nob, understanding what she means; we both have a load of demons to face and that includes our personal ones. I help her up the floor, internally pouting that her robe didn't open up, and we talked about everything, our main topic being my search for the real Roy and how I found out that I was just a copy.

* * *

**End of this chapter. Man this was hard especially cause this one came out of the nowhere all cause I knew that someone sooner or later would have asked, what happened to Aiyana and Roy? Why they hate each other? Well they don't hate each other now, hehehehe.**

**Anyways my friends, how I feel all nice and friendlier due to sugar (I'm sorta sugar drunk right now) I'm gonna ask you, the reader, for some ideas. I already have an idea of what Cherry might do and where Charlotte is going cause she been sorta MIA in the story but I wanna see what you guys think and I accept all ideas, who know one might say LEMON BETWEEN CHERRY or CHARLOTTE GETS KIDNAPPED or something. Review my friends, sent reviews and whoever I choose will get recognition in whatever episode I chose to use that idea. I will still be updating.**

**OR you guys can make a story request. I'm thinking of publishing some other stories using either Young Justice, One Piece, or Yu Yu-Hakusho. So tell me which one should I work with more and post it at the same time I post this one and the Bleach story. =). I'm putting this same message in Gunner to make it fair. **

**Laters and cuddles! (I'm cold)**


	16. Chapter 13 Going National Bad Idea

**I know, I know, I took my sweet ass time posting this episode but I had a writers block and a flood of ideas. I'm working in lots of stories and I mean LOTS OF STORIES. Gunner is coming along being a fresh story yet old story. Fresh cause I finally glued the pieces, old cause the concept been on my head for a while. Unexpected Changes is under editing but nothing has changed. Just got some grammar errors. **

**Oh as a late Christmas gift here some news for you guys, I am working on another Roy story, this one is completely different from Unexpected Changes. The OC girl is a complete nerd, shy, and stuff. Still working on it but it'll come along. Hopefully if my YuYu Hakusho story doesn't hypnotize me.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Going National… bad idea**

Richard POV / Gotham University / October 14 – Friday – Afternoon

"Charlie, where are you going?" I ask watching her take a turn away from the parking lot, my hand holding my book bag while the other held the keys of the blue Eclipse.

"I'm going out with some friends tonight, something about a bar." She answers for some reason in a hurry as she walks backwards.

"Why didn't you tell me in time?" I ask for some reason her body language is tense.

"Forgot, I guess. Call you when I get there or if I need a ride. Uncle Al knows that I'm going out. Bye." She said in a rush, turning around and dash away.

(Something is not right.) I thought watching her figure shrink away, easily mixing herself with the crowd.

We been in the university for a whole month now and Charlie been acting strange lately, weirder than usual. According to security tapes in the Mansion, she's been arriving late and her sleeping habits have been unusual; no one can stay still in one sleeping position for hours yet Charlie been able too. What confuses me is that she's always tired and napping around campus.

Another thing I notice is that she's been spacing out a lot, her focus is either in her studies or somewhere else. She also been writing and drawing a lot, her head in the cloud and her personality has been weird also. She act cranking or weird like right now.

"I just hope that she's not doing something bad." I lowly mumble walking towards the parking lot.

I throw my bag on the back seat and when I slide in, igniting my car at the same time, my phone rings. The ringtone is so familiar that I answer without checking who it is, putting it on speaker.

"Hi, Wally." I answer slowly backing out of my space.

"Dude, please tell me you're near a computer?" Wally asks with urgency.

"No, I'm in my car. Why? What happened now?" I ask really not understanding what has him this way.

"Godfrey did it this time. He just tweeted that Cherry is invited to his show and that if she doesn't appear, she'll regret it. IS HE INSANE?!" Wally asks the obvious making me sigh.

"Insane is an understatement." Artemis mumbles followed by pots crashing.

"I can't believe this." I whisper, my head resting on the steering wheel.

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll deal with the guy as soon as I get to the Cave. Keep an eye on his page; I don't want him to infuriate Cherry more than she is." I mumble in frustration, Wally knowing exactly what I mean.

"Got yourself a spy." Wally chirps with a smile and quickly hang up.

I drive towards the mansion and without uttering a word, Bard, Tim, and I walk towards the clock that leads to the Bat Cave and with help of the Zeta-Tubes get to Mount Justice.

"Nightiwing."

"I know Duncan, Wally told me. He's keeping an eye on his page." I answer greeting Wonder Girl and Garfield as they play air hockey on the hologram.

"What we gonna do?" Wonder Girl with enthusiasm, ready to jump in if I utter the word mission.

"Wait." I answer, a plan already formulating in my head.

* * *

No one POV

"Well isn't this shocker." Godfrey let's out with complete sarcasm, comfortable sitting behind his table.

"I invited Cherry and to my surprise, she is not here. She didn't even neither called nor tweeted back to post pone the date." He let unaware of the two Bats standing on the rafters, hiding right behind the lights.

"What are you hiding sweet, sweet Cherry? Want to know what I think?" He asks starring at the camera, pushing himself off the chair.

"I think you're scared. A good for nothing meta-human thief." Godfrey starts ranting as girl leans on the snack table, her hat covering her, everyone unaware of the snarl forming on her face.

"According to some notes I found, you not only steal but beat up people at random." Godfrey let out making all the undercover heroes frown or stare at him nervously.

(Why?) They all ask, really not understanding Godfrey's intention.

Since Cherry appeared, all Godfrey's attention been on her. Yeah, he been talking about the heroes and all the aliens that entered 'illegally' but he's bashing the girl hard. He even showed a one of those video that grab a picture of a character and someone act like the lips, humiliating her further.

"Who are you Cherry? Other than a punk and scoundrel." He said everyone's eyes and mouth dropping, unaware of the moving girl.

In the street the word punk is not good; a big ass no-no especially if someone has street smarts. Nightwing swallows the dry lump that's stuck in his throat, begging God that Cherry doesn't appear.

"You really want to know, who I am?" A familiar voice asks making the oldest hero shiver, frustrated that his pray was ignored.

A burst of fire suddenly explodes out of frame. Godfrey almost jumped out his pants when he notices where the burst came. As of magic, a body walks out of the burst, flames molding the person as she walks towards the hated reporter. As by instincts, all the undercover heroes tense up, a 100% ready to fight when necessary.

"All the bullshit you let out, all the crappy footage, all the fake ass news you say about it. It's all just to make me talk and say who the fuck I am?!" Cherry asks, all flames gone, her body becoming clear.

Her attire is the same as last time, the corset with tight black spandex, her hair now tied in a lazy pony tail with bangs framing her face. Nightwing gives a silent signal to their partners, telling them that he's going to move forward.

**(Her hair grew again.)** Nightwing lets out in whisper, starring at the pony tail.

**(It got to be at least under her shoulder.)** Batgirl concludes making Nightwing nob.

"NIGHTWING!" She suddenly shouts, glaring straight at him. Batgirl, Robin, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, Superboy and Miss Martian. All of them gasp, not at all expecting the girl to sense them.

**(How the hell she found us? We turn off all electronic.)** Superboy asks through telepathy holding in his anger.

**(Who knows? Just keep an eye on her.)** Nightwing orders angry that their plan has failed.

"Move from that post and the next thing bursting in flame will be you. Do not test me." She orders, her eyes flashing yellow the moment they lay eye on him.

**(Okay, forget Batman's glare, she's scarier.)** Bumblebee mumbles to everyone, moving out Cherry's way as she hugs her clipboard.

"You, sit the hell down. NOW!" She orders shooting a fire beam at Godfrey's feet.

**(She's doing stuff that I have been wishing to do for along ass time.) **Robin wines making everyone stare at him when an image of his desire appears in their head. All they saw was Godfrey getting bossed around by Robin; clear indicator that Charlie been influencing his mind further than they thought.

**(Oh like you haven't thought of it.) **He said in his defense earing a grunt from Superboy and Wonder Girl, agreeing to his words,

The man quickly scramble in his place, jumping on his chair the moment Cherry took steps towards him, finally entering the stage. Her eyes quickly change to their original green and yellow state and in a flash, she jumps on the stage. She slowly sat down Indian style, giving a clear profile view to the camera.

"You wish to know about me. Here, I am." She lets out suddenly calm, her eyes now a calm green.

**(Argh, I can't get into her mind.)** Miss M growl, really not liking that she's useless as the moment.

**(Her eyes, they changed again. Miss M, is that a clear indicator that she suffers of multiple personality?)** Nightwing asks starring at Cherry's now peaceful.

**(Yes. I had seen this before. This is not good; she could be a ticking time bomb for all we know.) **Miss M answers with a frown as she stands by one of the producers disguised as her secretary.

"So? Ask away." She asks with a small smile, patiently waiting for Godfrey to speak.

"You finally came." Godfrey said finally coming out of his stupor.

"It's about you came out of your-"

"Watch it Godfrey. Fire isn't the only thing I'm able to control." Her voice changed to a calm smooth one, making Godfrey grunt loud either out of anger or cockiness.

"Fine, let's get to the point then. I don't have all day. Who is Cherry? Why are you attacking? What is your mission?" He asks easing up in the presence of the odd vigilante. And the fact that there's a group of heroes around doesn't help.

A sadden smile appear on her face, her eyes shutting softly. She slowly leans back, her hand holding her body up. Nightwing heart skips, for some reason enjoying how she looks. Her soft face, her hair cascading and framing her neck; it all looks breath taking.

"Who is Cherry?" She repeats in a husky whisper.

"Cherry WAS a normal girl with a normal life and normal body." She starts opening her eyes now a deep brown.

**(Another personality!) **Miss M let's out in slight shock.

"Cherry WAS girl with a normal future with friend that range from normies to meta to aliens. But it all changed when scientist from Cadmus and Star Labs kidnaped and torture me for days." She ends with a growl her nails scratching the wooden surface, one of the cameras zooming on her face.

"In those days, they injected me with numerous. Some even burned my insides or induced me into hours of hallucinations. When one day, three of their experiments mutated inside me and let the world rejoice, this is what they got!" She shouts pushing herself off the table, now crouch in front of the man that she despises, the camera easily following her.

"You, think that the reason this world is so fucked up is because of aliens entering illegally and meta-human gone wild." She smiles evilly, her eyes slowly changing back to yellow in spikes.

"How wrong you are, my ass of a friend." She shouts standing up; her eyes now back to their normal self.

"You like to think of yourself as a man that goes straight to the truth, a man that won't take no one bullshit, a clean man that won't stop 'till everything is back in its place. Then explain this to me. Why the hell Lex Luthor gave you a thousand dollars, hmm?" She asks one of the monitors behind them changing to Lex and Godfrey talking in secret while the other changing to a deposit.

"Every single time you talk about Aliens and Met-Humans, you receive money from him; 500 dollars if you touch one of the themes." She explains as the screen continues to show deposit after deposit. Godfrey's eyes from side to side, a nervous sweat falling from his brow.

"You are just as dirty and unworthy to be called human, making money with twisted words, influenced by money and fame." She growls slowly walking backwards, stopping right at the center.

"Another question you been throwing around a lot is, why I do this? Why I steal? Easy, to put an end to men like you. Thanks to man like you I became this and if it wasn't for an error they made, I would still be locked as one of their successful experiments and who knows maybe brain washed to kill and bring suffering to this world." She lets a little bit choked up, pushing her bangs back.

"I steal to fight. I fight for justice. And I won't stop 'till ever last piece of shit like you are done for. So, the next time you talk about me. I'll burn your car and everything you bought with that stinky money to ashes. That includes your damn apartment." She growls as Godfrey backs away.

"Listen, all you." She orders turning towards the cameras.

"Half of you must think of me as a girl with Robin Hood syndrome, I don't care. Even though that most of you think that… I'm fighting for one cause but I'm not. I can't clean the whole world but Gotham is a start. Man like Lex Luthor, Van Ghul, those associated with Star Labs and Cadmus are the real reason why this world is like this." She softly let's out.

"We can't walk around our own home town without feeling a knot of insecurity in our stomachs. We can't rely on Justice League forever, we can't wait for divine figure to jump from the sky and get rid of everything. We have stand up to those that took away our peace; stand up and to take what is rightful ours. Join me if you wish, I won't force my hand on you but do not do it in a way that will risk your well-being. That's all I ask for and that's all I have to say." She finish turning towards the terrified form of Godfrey.

"Do not ever use me to influence your vendetta ever again. You been warned." She whispers and with a literal snap of her fingers, everything turns black.

**(SUPERBOY!)**

**(I'm on it.) **Superboy growls, knowing exactly what Nightwing was about to order, and start to scan the room with heat vision.

Cherry main power is fire, her body temperature got to be higher than normal. He easily found her, running pass them and out a hidden door. The light quickly turn out and with a sign, everyone rush out of the studio, only catching the end of her boot. Nightwing and Miss M gave chase, the fearless leader ordering the rest to cover the front and roof.

**(Miss M, I want you to pass through walls and try to take her down.)**

**(Got it.) **Miss M nobs turning see through, flying with more speed, going through walls.

Meghan easily caught up with Cherry, both of them running out of the studio and up some roofs. In a flash, the Martian's body turns solid and with an extra push of power, she tackles Cherry. The crash to the floor only for Meghan's breath be forcefully kicked out by Cherry's boot. Cherry scrambles to her feet only to be lifted from the floor.

"What the … ARGH! Put me down!" She shrieks kicking wildly.

Meghan forcefully push herself back in her feet, her free arm holding her stomach in pain, while her other arm is held high. Cherry tried to unleash some of her flame but to her shock nothing came out.

"I won't let you." Meghan said through her teeth, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Let me go!" Cherry shouts with all her might, eyes turning yellow.

"We can help you!"

"THAT LOAD OF BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT! THE LEAGUE WILL NOT UNDERSTAND! OR APPROVE MY GRACEOUS METHOD! ALL THEY'LL DO IS SENT ME TO BELE REIVE!" Cherry shout her eyes shining brighter.

"Sorry." Meghan said with sadden smile, understanding Cherry motives, but the league made it clear. Capture and interrogate Cherry the first chance they get.

Cherry gives up her attempt to turn into fire or move something related to technology, her will to fight diminish more when the whole team starts to surround her. Her eyes lock on Nightwing's form as he jumps from the roof, his eyes glued on her figure.

"I just had to do this." Cherry mumbles closing her eyes in defeat.

* * *

**Here it is guys. Please review and if you there something wrong it the story tell me cause I'm not receiving a the response I wanted. Happy New Year**


	17. Chapter 14 The Truth

**Here it is guys, the chapter I been working so hard and believe me I typed this episode like five time and with different version. I don't know if this version is good, please tell me if it is. I'm not that confident. -sigh-**

**Young Justice ain't mine. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Truth**

Mount Justice / October 17 – Sunday – Morning

"This better be –yawn- worth the rush." Aiyana yawns still in her pajamas, walking away from the zeta tube, its familiar humming silencing slowly.

The second zeta tube activates and to Ai's inner pleasure, Roy walks out of it in his civilian clothes. They smile at each other, a small blush in Ai's cheek.

"So, why you called me?" Roy asks, both of the new comers walking towards the tired group.

"What in the world happened to all of you?" Aiyana ask stopping in front of them.

Everyone grunt as their way of answering which only made the now blonde Aiyana stare at them confused. All of them are about fall on their butts and sleep 'till the end of times.

"You really don't want to know." Nightwing said walking towards them.

"She eating your head, isn't she?" Aiyana ask making the small alien kid cry.

"You have no idea! She is so annoying." Garfield cries holding his head.

"I have never met such an annoying being." Connor confesses massaging the bridge of his nose.

Aiyana let out a laugh and pat the small boy head. She has heard of Cherry's ability to get into people head, Nightwing being one of her victims. And the fact that she has shown different personalities just helps her game of playing with people.

"Um, is it me or the team looks smaller than last time?" She asks, noticing the absence of Batgirl and Robin.

"They're with Batman, some secret mission in Gotham." Meghan asks walking towards her, hugging her tightly.

They hug each other, finally showing how much they missed each other and she did the same to Connor. When Aiyana found out that Roy is Red Arrow, the team decided to confess their true identity that way they can skip any surprises. Roy being Roy and Aiyana being the persuasive hard headed girl, she'll know who they are sooner or later.

"Where are the files?" Duncan asks noticing her empty arms.

"Here it is." I answer taking out a flash drive from her pocket.

"But I can't give it you 'till-" But she never had the chance to finish her sentence when the computer turned on and the face of Batgirl appears.

"Nightwing we have a problem!" Batgirl cries, not at all caring to greet everyone else.

"Batgirl what's wrong?" Nightwing asks, now concerned and who wouldn't. Batgirls face is twisted with concern caked with sweat and dirt, her eyes slightly red.

"Charlie is gone!" She answers, going straight to the point, Nightwing gut freezing by her words.

"What do you mean gone?" He instantly asks, everyone huddling close to the computer.

"She… She was supposed to… come home Friday night. Alfred thought that she stayed at someone house but one of her friends called yesterday, asking for her. Nightwing, she was supposed to go to a bar to meet some friends but she never appeared." Batgirl explains, breaking down in front of them.

Nightwing's body literally froze at her words, expecting something else than this. His mind has been 100% occupied with Cherry that he completely forgot that the last time he saw Charlotte was when she ran away from there, saying something about a meeting in the bar. He didn't even bother to call her to cover his tracks while he interrogated the pyro girl.

"Have you found anything?!" Nightwing shouts finally out of shock everyone literally huddling close to the computer, ready for whatever order they might get.

Batgirl wasn't able to keep her composure and walked away from the screen. Batman quickly replaced her with a collected face but everyone knew that Knight is beyond angry and concern. Charlotte Pennyworth is a close person to the Bat family and to know that she disappeared and they couldn't do anything is… frustrating.

"We aren't able to find anything about Charlie. Alfred been checking her phone records and everything related to her, but nothing." He answers his eyes becoming smaller in a glare.

"Um, guys." Aiyana said out loud trying to call their attention but they continue talking.

"What you mean nothing? I saw her with her phone on Friday, she used it." Nightwing tried to reason, really not understanding all the pop up window that Batman showed them

Charlotte last phone activity was a text done around two in the afternoon but from there she turned her phone off. Her last update in Facebook was made around that same hour and it states what everyone thought she was doing: getting ready to hang with friend. She even posted a picture with a goofy duck face, her eyes crossed.

Nightwing walks away from the group, screaming at Duncan to prepare the zeta tube. Everyone knew that he's going to the Bat-Cave to take charge of the mission but this whole rush just made Aiyana mad.

"HEY!" A great booming voice shouts, the voice echoing around the cave. In some moment of the mayhem, Aiyana jumped on the table and stare at everyone, demanding attention.

"First of all, you're not leaving!" Aiyana shouts pointing at the black and blue hero.

"What?" Nightwing said ready to fight the girl.

"Calm you head, hero boy. Fighting against me would be a lose-lose situation. Second, I need you to give me some minutes, let me talk to Cherry and from there you can do whatever you want. Just give me some minutes." Aiyana begs with puppy eyes making all the heroes stare at her.

For Aiyana to ask something like this must be of good reason. She still has contact with most of the original Young Justice team, one of them being Wally. He told her the history between Charlie and Richard one day when he notice a very interesting pic of Charlie and Richard when they were kids, posted by the girl, and she knew that Richard considered her family.

"Argh! Fine! You got five minutes!" Nightwing growls with frustration walking towards the girl, pulling her off the table.

* * *

Aiyana POV

I quickly march inside the interrogation room, laptop in hand.

"Can he be harsher?!" I growls, glaring at the door, already knowing that a bruise will form on my forearm due to Nightwing's hand.

"Who are you?" A girl asks in front of me.

I turn around and smirk at what I see. As expected, Cherry is in a very laid back position, her crossed legs propped on the table, skillfully balancing herself with the back legs of the chair.

"Where's your top?" I quickly ask noticing that she only wearing a black tube bra and her pants. Her shoes and shirt are gone.

As an answer she shrugs and closes her eyes. My eyes slowly fall on the collar around her neck and frown upon it. The collar is the same one used for on that prison for meta-human and in my opinion Cherry doesn't need it. I know the girl, sort of, and she wouldn't attack anyone that isn't at her level.

(She didn't attack Godfrey so she got a good self-control.) I thought knowing that almost every hero in the world wants to do so.

"I saw what you did with Godfrey and believe me; half of the world must love your guts right now." I praise putting the laptop on the table but the girl didn't say anything.

"I also heard you story. What they did… is something that I don't even want to wish upon my enemies and I got loads of them." I start starring at her but I sigh when once again not even a flinch to acknowledge me.

I quickly power up the computer and open the main file. Pictures and highlight words appear in front of me and all is related to Cherry. The words highlight in green is everything that Cherry already confessed on TV while the highlights in yellow are things that only I know.

"And what shames me the most… is that my father was part of it." I confess her now wide eyes on me.

"Eric Weiss is your father?" She asks with slight anger, her eyes turning yellow in one blink.

"Unfortunately but trust, unlike other daughters, I'm glad that he got what he deserved which is death." I told her, an apprehensive look on her face not truly believing what I just said.

"The man was tyrant, a control freak. He made my teenage life a living breathing hell." I shout glaring at the mental image of his face that appeared in my head.

"I know, right?" Cherry asks her interest finally on me and pulls her off the table. She leans closer to me, her eyes changing to a very weird mixture. Green and yellow where the strongest color but now there's a small ring of brown around her pupil.

"I remembered this one time that he tied me down on a metal bed and when his assistant tried to inject me with one of those experimental serums, Eric lost it." Cherry explains shivering slightly at the memory.

"Do you know how he died?" I ask even though I'm in a tight time limit.

"According to some info, he got gunned down by the government 'cause he lost his marbles and thought that it would be smart to kidnaped the daughter of the Govern of uh-"

"Dakota City." I smirk, ending her question, both of us shaking our heads at the memory.

"Oh well, his rein end but his greatest work lives." She emotionlessly jokes pointing at herself.

"Have you ever thought of coming forth with your true self?" I quickly ask, noticing that I only have three minutes left of Nightwing's attention.

"What are you talking about?" She asks cocking her head to the side.

"Cherry, I know who you are. I know each and every detail of your life and that includes your Cherry persona. The heroes that are at the other side of this window don't know anything; Meghan don't you dare." I warn the green alien friend knowing that she might get into my head to get info.

Cherry looks the other way, not wanting to see my face and bites in the corner of her lower lip. Is clear on her face that she doesn't know what to do and what I'm asking her would jeopardize more than her mission, it would jeopardize her whole life.

"He's about to flip half of the world right now and if you don't want this to turn ugly, you got to come out clean and real." I gently whisper, her eyes now on mine.

"Do it for your family while the news is still fresh and hidden." I said knowing that with adding the word family she'll budge… hopefully.

Cherry lets out a sight with a growl and start to mess her hair in frustration. She knew that my words are real and that if she doesn't do this, thing might get messy.

"I… can't with this… thing on." Cherry sadly grumbles hitting the collar.

"Nightwing, turned that thing off." I order out eyes now lock on each other, a silent conversation being said back and forth.

"Has dye invaded your brain?!" He shouts through the audio system, making us both wince.

"Would you just trust me on this?" I shout back at him as Cherry rubs her ears behind me.

"I would not do what you ask. I'm out of here!" He shouts making me turn to look at her.

I stare at the girl, pointing at the window. This is her only chance to do something that will make him understand that if he leave, his try would be futile. But what to say?

* * *

No One POV

"Golden ribbon." Cherry suddenly shouts, Nightwing's hand frozen on the key pad.

"When I was kid I used to wear a golden ribbon around my hair. My favorite movie is and still is Anastasia. Our friendship got stronger when a lizard attacked me; you punched the guys light off. The only reason we lived together in the Wayne Manor is 'cause Uncle Al injured himself doing who knows what. Heck, we even slept on the same bed out of just for the kicks of it." Cherry said with a defeated frown starring at the window, really not liking how her face looks.

"We had lots of play dates which we hated all of them cause they were all stuck up. Once Uncle Al got better, I moved back home. We lost contact. Now 18, I'm back to study at Gotham University and the first thing we did is stare at each other, dumb folded. Your hand was inside your pants, you were shirtless and in your pj's." Cherry said on one breath.

Everyone turns to look at Nightwing, waiting for something to happen. A grunt, a gasp, something but it was nothing. His whole demeanor is frozen, especially his face. His eyes are wide, his mouth slightly open, his mind in a complete turmoil.

In a quick dash, Nightwing runs towards the interrogation and with one forceful shove, he moved Aiyana away and slam Cherry to the wall, angry.

"WHERE'S CHARLIE?!" He shouts, ignoring everyone huddling in the room and the angry archer.

"What?!" Cherry asks for the first time showing fear.

"Where's Charlotte?! Tell me!" He shouts ready to punch her.

"Grayson it's me! I'm Charlotte." She tries to explain only to shove her again, her head hitting the wall.

Connor takes hold of him and pulls him back with great force. Nightwing was shouting everything he could at the girl, her face now full of hurt and fear. No one has ever seen Nightwing this… out of control. He literally wants to punch the girl.

"Nightwing she's telling the truth." Aiyana tries to say to him but Nightwing ignores her; he hasn't even notice that the girl is rubbing her now bruised shoulder.

"I'm being honest! I'm Charlie!" Cherry shout only to scream in fear when Nightwing frees himself somehow and slams the girl once again against the wall.

"Where is she?! TELL ME!" Nightwing demands, his face turning red.

"IN WHAT LANGUAGE I GOT TO TELL YOU I'M HER?! Do I have to make this awkward for you to understand?!" Cherry shouts with all her might, her eyes watering.

"Where is she? I have no idea how you kidnaped her but if you don't tell me now, I promise you, you will rot in the darkest pit of a Bele Reive!" Nightwing growls, their eyes on each other.

Cherry or Charlie looked away and closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheek. At the sight, Nightwing backs away and stare at her while everyone stayed back but ready to jump in just in case he gets violent again.

"I… I… This…" But Nightwing couldn't finish his sentence.

"Grayson." Cherry calls but she couldn't say anything else; Nightwing walked out of the room.

Aiyana asks everyone to leave, which they did, and she quickly sat by the crying meta-girl. The poor crying girl is now on the floor, leaning on the wall with legs stretch out. The blonde singer took her hand and squeezed it.

"He'll come around." Aiyana reassures making her chuckle dryly.

"He doesn't believe me." Cherry chuckles.

"I'll try my best to get the information through his thick skull. Just hang on, okay?" She asks which made the fire head girl nob and the girl left, leaving the laptop behind.

* * *

**Well, that was explosive. OMG! Charlie = Cherry. Please tell me who saw that coming? Be honest guys, who saw that? The question is, how she managed this? Hmmmm, stay tuned to find out. Please review.**

**Please review, I wanna know if this story it's good. -nervous-**

**Laters.**


	18. MUST READ! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay guys, I know that when you saw the alert you were like finally new chapter but it's not but I promise you is something really important.**

**Well, lately I been reading this story and let me tell you something I don't feel that confident on where the story is going. Like I had this vision in mind for it but I don't see it like in UNEXPECTED CHANGES and like in GUNNER. Is like my vision got to some other weird ass train track and I don't like where this is going. I like the idea but now it has been executed (that's the right word, right?) **

**So I'm ask you my readers and followers to answer me honestly, HONESTLY... do you all think that I should re-write SPICY CHERRY and make it more well more spicy? Give me more of a revolutionary mode even though you guys know that Cherry and Charlie are one and the same but who knows I might change that if the muse of writing enlightens me. And if I do change it I might get a real ass villain other than Godfrey.**

**I swear I hate that guy, he talks so much bull and disrespecting heroes that sometimes I wish there was this machine where one can jump inside a TV series and smack that guys face to another dimension. LIKE HELLO! The Justice League is saving you god damn sorry old prune ass from all the evil aliens and robots and drugged up villains from taking over the world and that's thanks you give by talking shit and questioning how they enter our world! BITCH PLEASE!.**

**If I re-write it will take me more time but not like a 6 month pause or anything like that but like a month or two to organize it and see how it goes**

**what do you say should I re-write or continues how it going?**

**My meter of choice is like tipping slightly to re-write but I don't know! ARGH insecurities!**

**please answer this through review or PM's **


	19. Chapter 15 More Problems

**I know its a bit short and that I been M.I.A for a while but I have my reason which will be explained at the end of this story. Young Justice isn't mine. Please leave reviews.**

* * *

**Chap 15: More Problems**

No One POV / Mount Justice / October 18 – Afternoon

"No. Keep on looking." Nightwing growls glaring at the computer screen, Batgirl's face showing tiresome and frustration.

"Nightwing, we been looking for her and there's nothing. I know you going scream at me but don't you think that she might be Charlie?" Batgirl asks with apprehension.

"She can't be Charlie, she just… can't." He lowly answer, his head down, his mind going from one thought to another.

Ever since he found out that Charlie and Cherry are one and the same he been on denial. His denial is soo big that he has asked Barbara to look for Charlie and check if there's any evidence that contradicts such confession. They been at this futile search for hours, even the hero in black and blue would plainly disappear to search for clue himself.

"Why not?" A familiar voice asks behind him and when he turn around he instantly look a bat-a-rang.

"Why is she out?!" Nightwing shouts glaring at Miss M and Aiyana.

"Untwist your spandex pants and look at the facts." Aiyana snaps marching towards him, not at all scared of the small weapon in his hand.

"I gave you everything, from her birth records, to the kidnap, to her release, to the last entire on Eric's log. There's even a DNA page that explains how they turn her normal blood to meta-blood yet you ignore it like it's nothing." Aiyana explains Charlie/Cherry's eyes away from the angry hero.

"How can you be sure that what you're reading is true? You said it yourself; Eric can't be trusted even dead." Nightwing growls making the girls sigh. Why would they do this intervention when everyone else left for a mission? To get Nightwing's attention and not feel ganged.

A familiar 'ding ding' reaches everyone ear and when everyone look another turns on, Superboy's face being the first thing everyone sees with a red and black background.

"Alpha team reporting, mission successful." His monotonous voice said his gaze passing Nightwing's figure.

"Why she's out?" Superboy asks the pyro girl roll her eyes.

"Bye, Connor." Miss M sings cutting of his transmission with telekinesis.

"Grayson, if I wasn't Charlie how I know thing about you? How I know your family was part of Haley's Circus? How do I know that you beat a rich kid cause his pet attacked me? Think about it. If you're thinking that Charlie was forced to give me all of this info wouldn't given me something to let you know that it's second grade information?" Cherry/Charlie asks, trying to reason with this extremely stubborn hero. Or what everyone likes to call it the bat-borness. The bat-family and their stubbornness is renown all over the world, maybe across the galaxy.

"Listen to me and when I mean listen, I mean it. I don't want one ear in one ear out technique." Charlie mumbles walking towards him.

"I am Charlie, searching for me or something that might say otherwise would be a waste of time. I have technokinesis; all the video cameras hidden around the mansion got influenced by my powers. All you guys saw where automatic repeats and editing. And if you don't believe me a-" But she was never able to finish her speech, a screen turning on.

"WHAT NOW?!" We all shout glaring at the Batman as he stares at us.

"Opps." Meghan let out covering her mouth, scared for her life.

She and Nightwing have witnessed first-hand what happens when you disrespect the Dark Knight and believe them, is the scariest thing ever. The Martian would rather get torture, killed and revived to be torture once again than make him mad.

"I'll ignore the outburst. One of my… men… found this." Batman emotionlessly informs as another window appears on the screen.

"Is that…"

"Two Face." Charlie finishes for Nightwing as the video starts to roll before their eyes.

The video was long, filled with boring monologues of power and wealth to everyone but anyone who's anyone in the underworld of Gotham is there. Two-Face, The Ventriloquist, Penguin, you name it. All of them are there. Heck, even leaders of the Italian Mafia are there.

"I'm in very deep, deep shit." Charlie let's out, processing their words.

There's a hit, on her head and if she doesn't give herself to them in a week they will declare war on citizens directly. Hurting citizen just to get one girl, how is that even logical. In a way they are declaring war even on their drug clients.

"No joke." Nightwing grumbles back glaring at the fire-nette.

"From here on, Charlotte you will be part of the team… temporary. Everyone will work together to stop everything that has snowballed around her. Aiyana, I want you to stay here and cancel the tour 'till further notice."

"Woooh woooh hold it right Batty. I have a show TODAY, I can't cancel. My friends and I rehearsed even though holographic communication, which was cool, just to help you guys. And I ain't a hero, why you need me for?" Aiyana asks with understandable anger. Her manager even called to complain about her absence and lack of communication. And don't even ask what the band thinks when they saw Red Arrow standing by Ai when she talked to them.

"You got to stay here. They know that your dad created me and that some files are missing. The first person they will target is you due to the link you have with the Justice League." Charlie explains for Batman and Nightwing, both men surprised with such smart logic.

"What about my mother, the band and my brother, they have links with the Justice League?" Aiyana asks glaring at Batman, understanding the girl's words.

"I'll arrange for some leaguers to go undercover and protect them. You will stay put. Batman out." He darkly explains, making the poor singer shiver as the screen turns back to normal.

"It's seems that we are a team." Charlie said trying to cheer up the atmosphere only to get a glare of Nightwing.

The veteran turns his gaze to his other friends and walks away, leaving a sad meta-girl. Charlie really expected that her childhood friend would have been calmer by down, accepting the fact that the little girl that he usually protected from the evil in the world is now something more but all it's going down the crapper. He won't even say something to her unless if someone wants to consider interrogation and arguing a conversation.

"You're collars off." Meghan suddenly mumbles making the girl look down. Finally she is able to feel her powers coursing around her veins. Hinote and Denki were even dancing together in happiness when they feel more energized and strong.

"It's a start, right?" Aiyana asks taking the collar off the girl's neck, her fire like hair quickly turning to it's normal color, black with dye bangs.

"I guess. But I still got miles to cover." She answers with sadness both girls sharing her sadness. Nightwing might treat her like an equal now with her collar off but it's all based on Batman's order. Charlie knew that to get his trust she must do something either private or extraordinary… but what?

* * *

**Please forgive me guys I really had reason for this long pause in my account and stories. My internet died for no reason, the phone company cut my service even though mom paid for it in time.**

**Then on February 8 I had to come up with the biggest decision of my life, putting my first baby girl to sleep. Alice, she was my first dog and the vets didn't know what she had; they suggested an exploratory surgery to know what's wrong but it would have been a waste a time, she was 14 years old (98 in dog years) and if we did the operation and survived, she would of died by two lumps of fat that I found on her side and neck that would eventually turn into tumors.**

**I rather have her asleep than suffer in the future either by those lumps or the tiresome journey of recovery.**

**So, sorry guys.**


	20. Chapter 20 Sad New (sorry)

I know that you guys when you saw that all so waited email alert of NEW CHAPTER ON SPICY CHERRY half of you jumped and scream HALLELUYAH! But this is an update to deliver sad, sad news.

As of now, SPICY CHERRY is going to be discontinued until further notice and going to be under an extensive editing session. I know you can all scream, shout, growl and curse my sweet chocolate milk right now but I have my reasons.

**Reason 1:** I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO GO?! I read the whole story and I tried to continue where I left off but I just can't, is like there's a wall right in front me blocking of any Nightwing inspiration and everything is going for some reason to my older story and my new Bleach story.

**Reason 2:** I found the story a bitsy dull and I want to add some… sizzle? That's the right word… right? . .

**Reason 3**: I lost my **Young Justice** muse and what angers me the most is that the retarded idiots fucked up and piece of shit of **CARTOON NETWORK** had the brightest idea to cancel it with **Green Lantern** only to replace it with the stupidest show on the planet **Teen Titan Go!** Why?! **CN** is literally losing viewers, adding shows that aren't even catchy and just plain useless. The only one that I know that's on **CN** is **Regular Show** and **Adventure Time**. That it! What other show (that's not on the **Adult Swim** or **Toonami** hour) is known on Cartoon Network?! –crickets, crickets-

Anyways, now that THAT was out of my chest, again I am really sorry but the good news that it will not be abandoned… completely. But I do have questions for some of you. If I… you know, replace all the chapters on the same link will you guys get alerts? Please, answer.


End file.
